dontstarvefandomcom_zh-20200214-history
機器人的台詞
This page lists all of WX-78's Quotes which are spoken when the player examines an in-game item or object. The player can alt-click items and objects to examine them. 機器人 工具 基本遊戲 * Axe- "A TOOL FOR CHOPPING DOWN LIVING MATTER" * Gold Tools- "GOLD IS MORE DURABLE?" * Shovel- "IT HAS MANY USES" * Pickaxe- "MINING IMPLEMENT DETECTED" * Razor- "EXFOLIATE!" * Razor (can't shave)- "THAT IS NOT A VALID SHAVE TARGET" * Razor (nothing left)- "THERE IS NO STUBBLE TO SHAVE" * Razor (shaving an awoken beefalo)- "DANGER! TARGET IS AWAKE" * Hammer- "DECONSTRUCTION" * Pitchfork- "I ENJOY ITS POINTY PARTS" 多人版饑荒 * Lucy the Axe- "GET IT AWAY" * Feather Pencil- "WHY IS THE FEATHER SO APPEALING? EXPLAIN NOW, FLESHLINGS" * Brush- "I WILL REMOVE YOUR HAIR, BIT BY BIT" * Saddle- "SELF ESTEEM RISING" * War Saddle- "I SHALL DOMINATE ALL CREATURES" * Glossamer Saddle- "DOZENS OF CREATURES WERE MAIMED FOR THIS. HAHA" * Saddlehorn- "HAHA, IT SHALL BE NAKED" * Salt Lick- "FLESHLINGS RUB THEIR FILTHY TONGUE-STUMPS ON IT" * Salt Lick (burning)- * Salt Lick (burnt)- 船難 * Machete- "LONG BLADE FOR HACKING" * Luxury Machete- "OSTENTATIOUS HACKING DEVICE" Lights 基本遊戲 * Campfire (upon being built)- "A TEMPORARY ENCAMPMENT" * Fire Pit (upon being built)- "WARMTH AND LIGHT" * Campfire (high)- "WARNING... FIRE IS RAMBUNCTIOUS" * Fire Pit (high)- "WARNING: FIRE IS RAMBUNCTIOUS" * Campfire and Fire Pit (normal)- "IT REMINDS ME OF SOMETHING" * Campfire and Fire Pit (low)- "WARNING: FIRE LEVEL LOW" * Campfire and Fire Pit (embers)- "WARNING: FIRE LEVEL CRITICAL" * Campfire and Fire Pit (out)- "NO FIRE DETECTED" * Torch- "PRIMITIVE LIGHT SOURCE" * Miner Hat- "SUPPORTS HANDS-FREE OPERATION" * Torch and Miner Hat (out)- "TORCH EXHAUSTED" * Pumpkin Lantern- "IT HAS AN EERIE LIGHT" * Lantern- "LIGHT THE WAY, FRIEND" 巨人王朝 * Endothermic Fire (upon being built)- "A TEMPORARY ENCAMPMENT" * Endothermic Fire Pit (upon being built)- "COLD AND LIGHT" * Endothermic Fire (high)- "WARNING... FIRE IS RAMBUNCTIOUS" * Endothermic Fire Pit (high)- "WARNING... FIRE LEVEL EXCEEDS DESIGN PARAMETERS" * Endothermic Fire (normal)- "INVERTED FIRE. STRANGE." * Endothermic Fire Pit (normal)- "THIS ENDOTHERMIC FIRE IS FULLY OPERATIONAL" * Endothermic Fire and Fire Pit (low)- "WARNING FIRE LEVEL LOW" * Endothermic Fire and Fire Pit (embers)- "WARNING FIRE LEVEL CRITICAL" * Endothermic Fire (out)- "NO FIRE DETECTED" * Endothermic Fire Pit (out)- "IT NEEDS TO BE REBOOTED" * Moggles- "DIGGER HAS CURIOUS SIGHT" 多人版饑荒 * Mushlight (off)- " * Mushlight (on)- " * Mushlight (burnt)- " * Glowcap (off)- " * Glowcap (on)- "IT HAS SHOWN ME THE LIGHT." * Glowcap (burnt)- " * Willow's Lighter- "MY BRETHREN." 船難 * Chiminea (upon being built)- "PROTECTION OF FIRE ASSET FROM WEATHER ELEMENTS" * Chiminea (high)- " * Chiminea (normal)- " * Chiminea (low)- " * Chiminea (embers)- " * Chiminea (out)- " * Bottle Lantern- "LIGHT-PRODUCING LIFE HARNESSED" * Obsidian Fire Pit (upon being built)- "MAXIMUM FIREPIT EFFICIENCY ACHIEVED" * Obsidian Fire Pit (high)- " * Obsidian Fire Pit (normal)- " * Obsidian Fire Pit (low)- " * Obsidian Fire Pit (embers)- " * Obsidian Fire Pit (out)- " * Tar Lamp- "WHAT A PATHETIC LIGHT" * Buoyant Chiminea (upon being built)- "NEITHER OF US BELONG OUT HERE" * Buoyant Chiminea (high)- " * Buoyant Chiminea (normal)- " * Buoyant Chiminea (low)- " * Buoyant Chiminea (embers)- " * Buoyant Chiminea (out)- " Survival 基本遊戲 * Backpack- "UPGRADED STORAGE MODULE" * Piggyback- "UPGRADED STORAGE MODULE V2.0" * Bird Trap- "STUPID BIRDS. HA." * Bug Net- "HARVEST INSECTS" * Fishing Rod- "I DO NOT LIKE WATER" * Straw Roll- "SLEEP( 1000 )" * Fur Roll- "COMFORT IS AN ILLUSION" * Tent- "I CAN REBOOT IN THERE" * Trap- "I AM ADEPT AT WEAVING" * Honey Poultice- "TEMPORARY MAINTENANCE DEVICE." * Healing Salve- "KILL MICROLIFE TO SAVE MACROLIFE" * Umbrella- "THIS WILL KEEP ME RUST-FREE." * Compass- Depends on location. Potential lines include: North, Northeast, East, Southeast, South, Southwest, West, Northwest. * Compass (generic)- "A DEVICE THAT SHOWS WHERE I AM GOING" * Compass (broken)- 巨人王朝 * Insulated Pack- "INTERIOR THERMALS STABLE" * Luxury Fan- "EXCELLENT COOLING SYSTEM" * Siesta Lean-to- "I CAN HIBERNATE MY SESSION IN THERE" * Siesta Lean-to (can't sleep and in cave)- "ERROR... SIESTA MODE UNAVAILABLE AT NIGHT", * Siesta Lean-to (monsters)- "WARNING... THREAT DETECTED. CANNOT INITIATE SIESTA MODE." * Siesta Lean-to (hungry)- "CANNOT SIESTA ON AN EMPTY NUTRIENT PROCESSOR" * Tent (overheating)- * Tent (burnt)- "UNSATISFACTORY CONDITIONS FOR REBOOT" * Siesta Lean-to (burnt)- "UNSATISFACTORY CONDITIONS FOR HIBERNATE MODE" * Thermal Stone- "A DECEPTIVELY SIMPLE DEVICE" * Thermal Stone (frozen)- "TEMPERATURE AT MINIMUM" * Thermal Stone (cold)- "TEMPERATURE SLIGHTLY BELOW NORMAL" * Thermal Stone (warm)- "MINOR THERMAL ACTIVITY DETECTED" * Thermal Stone (hot)- "TEMPERATURE AT MAXIMUM" * Pretty Parasol- "MODERATE-STRENGTH PROTECTIVE SCREEN" 多人版饑荒 * Telltale Heart- "IT UNDOES MEATLING DESTRUCTION" * Booster Shot- "I HAVE MIXED FEELINGS ABOUT THIS" * Waterballoon- "KEEP THAT AWAY FROM MY CIRCUITS!" * Whirly Fan- "DEFIES CONSERVATION OF ENERGY" * Whirly Fan (broken)- * Bernie (held and inactive)- "IT'S SO CUDDLY!" * Bernie (active)- "HANG IN THERE, BEAR!" * Bernie (broken)- "HE HAS DIED." * Bundling Wrap- "FOR WRAPPING THINGS IN BUNDLES" * Bundling Wrap (no supplies, unable to bundle)- * Bundled Supplies- "EXTERNAL STORAGE DEVICE" 船難 * Thatch Pack- "INTERIM CARGO DEVICE" * Booty Bag- "PIRATES MUST HAVE STRONG CORE CONSTRUCTION" * Sea Sack- "LOCKS IN FRESHNESS" * Chef Pouch- * Tropical Fan- "DEFIES CONSERVATION OF ENERGY" * Silly Monkey Ball- "SOURCE OF OBJECTIONABLE MONKEY MIRTH" * Tropical Parasol- "PALMY MODERATE STRENGTH PROTECTIVE SCREEN" * Anti Venom- "ERADICATES CONTAGIONS FROM MAIN SYSTEM FUNCTIONS" * Palm Leaf Hut- "THATCH ROOF PROTECTION ACQUIRED" Food 基本遊戲 * Crock Pot (empty)- "I CAN REFINE MEATS AND VEGETABLES INTO MORE ROBUST FORMS" * Crock Pot (cooking, long time left)- "MORE TIME IS REQUIRED" * Crock Pot (cooking, short time left)- "IT IS ALMOST COMPLETE" * Crock Pot (finished)- "THE COOKING PROCESS IS DONE" * Crock Pot (failed to add item)- "THAT INPUT IS NOT ALLOWED" * Bee Box- "WORK HARDER, BEES" * Bee Box (no honey)- "NO HONEY DETECTED" * Bee Box (some honey)- "HONEY LEVELS ARE LOW" * Bee Box (full of honey)- "HONEY LEVELS ARE HIGH" * Basic and Improved Farm- "IT IS NOT CURRENTLY ACTIVE" * Basic and Improved Farm (growing)- "LIFE IS INEFFICIENT" * Basic and Improved Farm (finished)- "IT IS AT PEAK NUTRITIONAL VALUE" * Basic and Improved Farm (needs fertilizer)- "ITS RESOURCES ARE EXHAUSTED" * Ice Box- "CARRY ON, MY FRIGID BROTHER" * Drying Rack- "I SHOULD HANG EXPIRED MEATSACKS HERE" * Drying Rack (drying)- "MEATSACKS TAKE TIME TO DRY" * Drying Rack (finished)- "I HAVE NEW PROTEINS" 巨人王朝 * Crock Pot (burnt)- "POT MALFUNCTIONING" * Bee Box (burnt)- "ACTIVITY LEVELS AT ZERO" * Basic and Improved Farm (burnt)- "PERMANENTLY DEACTIVATED" * Drying Rack (drying in rain)- "MEATSACKS WILL NOT DRY IN RAIN" * Drying Rack (burnt)- "MEATSACK MASS IS TOO HIGH FOR BRITTLE RACK" * Bucket-o-poop- "BUCKET OF ANIMAL WASTE" 多人版饑荒 * Mushroom Planter (empty)- "IT IS FREE FROM ORGANIC GROWTHS" * Mushroom Planter (some)- * Mushroom Planter (lots)- * Mushroom Planter (stuffed)- * Mushroom Planter (rotten)- * Mushroom Planter (burning)- * Mushroom Planter (burnt)- * Mushroom Planter (snow covered)- 船難 * Mussel Stick- "PROTEIN ATTRACTION AND GROWTH SYSTEM" * Mussel Bed- "THEY LIVE IN THE WATER AND ARE HORRIBLE" * Portable Crock Pot (held)- " * Portable Crock Pot (empty)- " * Portable Crock Pot (cooking)- " * Portable Crock Pot (ready)- " * Fish Farm (empty)- "COMPLETELY LIFELESS. GOOD" * Fish Farm (growing)- " * Fish Farm (ready)- " Science 基本遊戲 * Science Machine- "MOTHER?" * Alchemy Engine and Thermal Measurer- "HELLO, FRIEND" * Rainometer- "WELCOME, BROTHER" * Lightning Rod- "SURGE PROTECTION" * Lightning Rod (charged)- "BACKUP POWER" * Gunpowder- "PUTS THE POW IN POWDER" 巨人王朝 * Science Machine (burnt)- "MOTHER, NO!" * Alchemy Engine (burnt)- "GOODBYE, FRIEND" * Thermal Measurer (burnt)- "FAREWELL, FRIEND." * Rainometer (burnt)- "YOU ARE MISSED, BROTHER." * Ice Flingomatic (off)- "QUIET FRIEND" * Ice Flingomatic (on)- "FRIEND IS WHIRRING" * Ice Flingomatic (low fuel)- "FRIEND NEEDS FOOD BADLY" * Electrical Doodad- "GREETINGS, SISTER" 多人版饑荒 * Cartographer's Desk- "DIRECTIONAL INFORMATION TRANSMITTER FOR FLESH SIDEKICKS" * Cartographer's Desk (burning)- "BAKING MAPS" * Cartographer's Desk (burnt)- "MAPS BAKED" * Potter's Wheel- "STONE IS SLIGHTLY LESS INFERIOR THAN FLESH" * Potter's Wheel (burning)- * Potter's Wheel (burnt)- "DESTRUCTION IS ITS OWN ART" * Potter's Wheel (invalid material)- * Potter's Wheel (Marble or Cut Stone placed)- "POTENTIAL INCALCULABLE: SHUTTING DOWN" * Potter's Wheel (material already placed)- * Potter's Wheel (sculpture)- "IT COULD BE... WORSE" * Potter's Wheel (sketch already available)- 船難 * Sea Lab- "NO KIN OF MINE WOULD STAND IN THAT HIDEOUS MOISTURE" * Ice Maker 3000- "CHILL OUT, BRO" * Ice Maker 3000 (high)- "MACHINE IS OPERATING AT OPTIMAL LEVEL" * Ice Maker 3000 (medium)- "MACHINE IS OPERATING SATISFACTORILY" * Ice Maker 3000 (low)- "FUEL IS REQUIRED FOR FURTHER PRODUCTION" * Ice Maker 3000 (very low)- "MACHINE IS RUNNING ON EMPTY " * Ice Maker 3000 (out)- "FUEL IS DEPLETED" * Quacken Drill- "THE OCEAN FLOOR WILL TREMBLE BEFORE ME" Fight 基本遊戲 * Spear- "BRING IT, FLESHLINGS" * Ham Bat- "TASTE IRONY AND DIE, FLESHLINGS." * Boomerang- "REUSABLE PROJECTILE." * Boomerang (hit self)- "ERROR, CATCH FAILED" * Blow Dart- "ACCELERATES SHARP OBJECTS TO DANGEROUS SPEEDS" * Sleep Dart- "THESE CREATURES ARE SO MANIPULABLE" * Fire Dart- "A WEAPON OF MINOR DESTRUCTION" * Football Helmet- "PADDING FOR MY PROCESSING UNIT" * Grass Suit- "THIS WILL ADD EXTRA PROTECTION TO MY METAL CASING." * Log Suit- "UPGRADED ARMOR" * Marble Suit- "EXTRA HEAVY DUTY CASING." * Bee Mine- "IMPROVISED STINGING DEVICE" * Tooth Trap- "THIS WILL PUNCTURE MY ENEMIES' FEET" * Shelmet- "THIS MAKES ME HAPPY" * Snurtle Shell Armour- "HOUSING MODULE" 巨人王朝 * Scalemail- "SCALES FUNCTION SIMILAR TO MINIATURE FLAMETHROWERS" * Morning Star- "WEAPON OF CHOICE" * Weather Pain- "TREACHEROUSLY POWERFUL GUSTS" 多人版饑荒 * Battle Helm- "DUMB HAT" * Battle Spear- "A PRIMITIVE KINETIC WEAPON" * Electric Dart- "DEATH BY ROBO BREATH" * Tail o' Three Cats- "I WILL COMMAND THE MEATLINGS" * Napsack- "BAG OF SOFT RESET" 船難 * Poison Spear- "TOXIN DELIVERY SYSTEM" * Poison Dart- "PROJECTILE-BASED COMMUNICABLE DISEASE DELIVERY SYSTEM" * Coconade- "IMPROVISED EXPLOSIVE NUT" * Coconade (lit)- "NUT EXPLOSION IMMINENT" * Spear Gun (empty)- "SPEAR EFFICIENCY INCREASED" * Spear Gun- "COME AT ME, SEA CREATURES" * Poison Spear Gun- "DEAL TOXINS FROM A SAFE DISTANCE" * Obsidian Spear Gun- "DELIVERS FIRE VIA PROJECTILE" * Battle Spear Gun- " * Harpoon- "FLESHLINGS ARE WEAK TO SHARP FLUNG OBJECTS" * Cutlass Supreme- "DEATH IMPLEMENT CONSTRUCTED OF DEAD MATERIAL" * Trident- "AN ANCIENT KILLING TOOL. I LIKE IT" * Cactus Spike- "STUPID PLANT DROPS WEAPONS THAT CAN BE USED AGAINST IT" * Peg Leg- "I SWING THIS LEG WITH MY ARM" * Seashell Suit- "PROTECTIVE MEASURE FOR METAL HOUSING" * Limestone Suit- "EXTRA HEAVY DUTY CASING" * Cactus Armour- "SENDING CACTUS FRIEND REQUEST..." Structures 基本遊戲 * Birdcage- "I WILL IMPRISON THE FLESHLINGS" * Birdcage (occupied)- "NOW I HAVE YOU" * Birdcage (occupied, sleeping)- "WAKE UP, FLESHLING" * Pig House- "THE FURNITURE IS ALL PIG-SHAPED" * Pig House (occupied and lights are off)- "THE OCCUPANT MUST BE SLEEPING" * Pig House (occupied and lights are on)- "OCCUPIED" * Rabbit Hutch- "THAT IS ONE LARGE CARROT" * Hay Wall (held)- "NOT VERY GOOD DEFENSES" * Hay Wall- "THAT SEEMS SUBOPTIMAL" * Hay Wall (damaged)- * Wood Wall (held)- "WOODEN DEFENSES" * Wood Wall- "I AM SOMEWHAT REASSURED" * Wood Wall (damaged)- * Stone Wall (held)- "STONE DEFENSES" * Stone Wall- "THAT MAKES ME FEEL SAFE" * Stone Wall (damaged)- * Chest- "EXTERNAL STORAGE UNIT" * Chest (full)- "IT IS AT CAPACITY" * Chest (not allowed to store, like backpack)- "THAT INPUT IS NOT ALLOWED" * Sign- "YOU ARE HERE." * Potted Fern- "MAYBE THIS WILL HELP LURE VICTIMS TO MY BASE." 巨人王朝 * Pig House (burnt)- "EMPTY" * Rabbit Hutch (burnt)- "THAT IS ONE LARGE ROASTED CARROT" * Hay Wall (burnt)- "EVEN LESS OPTIMAL" * Wood Wall (burnt)- "I AM NOW LESS REASSURED" * Chest (burnt)- "STORAGE SIZE REDUCED TO ZERO" * Scaled Chest- "CAN HANDLE EXTREMELY HIGH TEMPERATURES" * Sign (burnt)- "YOU ARE BURNT." 多人版饑荒 * Birdcage (occupied, bird hungry)- "FLESHLINGS ARE SO PICKY." * Birdcage (occupied, bird starving)- "WHAT? WHAT DO YOU WANT?" * Birdcage (occupied, bird dead)- "I BROKE IT." * Birdcage (occupied, bird skeleton)- "IT MUST BE OUT OF BATTERIES." * Sign and Directional Sign (empty)- "INPUT REQUIRED." * Mini Sign (held)- * Mini Sign (empty)- * Mini Sign (draw with no subject)- * Mini Sign (drawn on)- "THIS ART IS REPRESENTATIONAL" * End Table (empty)- * End Table (flowers)- "MY UNDERLINGS LIKE IT DESPITE THE LACK OF FUNCTION" * End Table (new light source)- * End Table (old light source)- * End Table (wilted)- * End Table (burning)- * End Table (burnt)- "CARBONIZED TRASHBITS" * Friendly Scarecrow- "THIS STRAW ROBOT IS TERRIBLE" * Friendly Scarecrow (burning)- "YES, BURN" * Friendly Scarecrow (burnt)- "YOU GOT WHAT YOU DESERVED, FAKE ROBOT" * Moon Rock Wall (held)- "I CAN BUILD A MOON BASE?" * Moon Rock Wall- "WELCOME TO THE WX-78 MOONBASE" * Moon Rock Wall (damaged)- * Scaled Furnace- "DO YOUR WORST. I AM INCAPABLE OF SWEATING." * Wardrobe- "ROBOTS ARE NOT INTERESTED IN FASHION" * Wardrobe (in use)- * Wardrobe (burning)- "DEACTIVATION INITIATED" * Wardrobe (burnt)- "PERMANENTLY DEACTIVATED" * Wood Fence (held)- "FENCE ASSEMBLY REQUIRED" * Wood Fence- "KEEPS IN FLESHLINGS" * Wood Gate (held)- "GATE ASSEMBLY REQUIRED" * Wood Gate- "KEEPS OUT FLESHLINGS" * Potted Succulent- "MINIONS AGREE IT LOOKS BETTER IMPRISONED" 船難 * Sand Castle- "I AM A SAND ARCHITECT" * Sand Castle (sand)- "IT WAS A JOY TO CONSTRUCT THIS IMPERMANENT CASTLE" * Limestone Wall (inventory and placed)- "ROUGH STONE DEFENSES" * Limestone Wall (damaged)- " * Sandbag (held and placed)- "WATER ABSORPTION SYSTEM" * Seaworthy (Vanilla or ROG world)- "NEW TERRITORY ACQUIRED" * Seaworthy (SW world)- "MALFUNCTIONING" * Buoy- "WILL NOT MATURE INTO A MUAN" * Sea Chest- "KEEPS STUFF AWAY FROM THE CRUMMY OCEAN" * Sea Wall (held)- "SEA WALL MATERIAL" * Sea Wall- " * Sea Wall (damaged)- " Exclusive to PS4 * Accomploshrine- "I AM GOOD AT REPEATING TASKS" Turfs 基本遊戲 * Wooden Flooring- "WOOD GROUND" * Carpeted Flooring- "CARPET GROUND" * Checkerboard Flooring- "MARBLE GROUND" * Cobblestones- "ROAD PIECE" * Fungal Turf- "GROUND PARTS" * Other Turfs- "THE GROUND" 巨人王朝 * All Turfs- "GROUND PARTS" 多人版饑荒 * Scaled Flooring- "CONDITION: INFLAMMABLE. WAIT. NOT FLAMMABLE?" 船難 * Jungle Turf- "TANGLY" * Other Turfs- "GROUND PARTS" Refine 基本遊戲 * Rope- "IT IS LESS USEFUL THAN IT APPEARS" * Boards- "THEY ARE FLATTER NOW" * Cut Stone- "I HAVE IMPROVED THE ROCKS" * Papyrus- "I PREFER DOT MATRIX PAPER" * Purple Gem- "IT IS STRANGE" * Nightmare Fuel- "DEBUGGING RESIDUE" 多人版饑荒 * Cratered Moonrock- "REQUIRES PLUGIN" * Marble Bean- "INFURIATINGLY ILLOGICAL" * Beeswax- "THE BEES MADE IT" * Wax Paper- "ENVIABLY WATERPROOF" 船難 * Cloth- "PLANT MATTER DERIVATION" * Limestone- "CORAL DERIVATIVE" * Empty Bottle- "GLASS LIQUID VESSEL" * Coral Nubbin- "ORGANIC LIFE HAS NOT YET TAKEN HOLD" Magic 基本遊戲 * Meat Effigy- "WHO IS THAT?" * Prestihatitator- "WITH THIS EXTRA POWER I HAVE... MORE POWER!" * Shadow Manipulator- "PERHAPS IT IS TOO POWERFUL." * Pan Flute- "I CAN REBOOT FLESHLINGS WITH THIS" * Night Light- "UNKNOWN LIGHT SOURCE" * Night Armour- "I WILL PROTECT MYSELF WITH NOTHINGNESS" * Dark Sword- "I CAN HACK THIS WORLD" * One-man Band- "AN EXTERNAL SOUND MODULE UPGRADE." * Bat Bat- "AHHAHA! FREE POWER!" * Belt of Hunger- "FURRY INSULATION FOR MY WIRES." * Chilled Amulet- "THIS WILL MAKE A GREAT HEATSINK." * Nightmare Amulet- "I HAVE CREATED THE PERFECT AMULET." * Life Giving Amulet- "ANOMALY DETECTED" * Fire Staff- "THIS STAFF HAS BEEN OPTIMIZED FOR COMBUSTION." * Ice Staff- "ITS MOLECULES ARE BARELY MOVING" * Telelocator Staff- "I WILL CALL IT THE MINION_MOVER_3000." * Telelocator Focus (full)- "IT IS READY FOR USE." * Telelocator Focus (missing gem)- "I MUST PROVIDE POWER TO MY CREATION." * Telolocator Socket (full)- "POWER ON" * Telelocator Socket (missing gem)- "IT REQUIRES A BATTERY." 巨人王朝 * Meat Effigy (burnt)- "MYSTERIOUS MAN IS DEAD" * Prestihatitator (burnt)- "I HAVE LOST MY ADDITIONAL POWER" * Shadow Manipulator (burnt)- "IT HAS LOST ITS POWER" * Old Bell- "BZZ BZZ BZZ" 多人版饑荒 * Ocuvigil- "LOOKS DUMB" * Ocuvigil (burning)- * Ocuvigil (burnt)- * Moon Dial (generic)- "THE MOON IS INORGANIC AND GOOD" * Moon Dial (new moon)- * Moon Dial (waxing)- * Moon Dial (full moon)- * Moon Dial (waning)- * Moon Dial (in Caves)- * The Lazy Deserter- "THE MINION SUMMONER" * The Lazy Deserter (active)- 船難 * Piratihatitator- "WORD PRONUNCIATION PROGRAM REBOOTING..." * Piratihatitator (burnt)- "MY SPEECH SYSTEM WAS LABORING TO PRONOUNCE ITS NAME ANYWAY" * Dripple Pipes- "DOWNLOADING SHEET MUSIC..." Dress 基本遊戲 * Sewing Kit- "IT JOINS COMPONENTS OF FIBRE TOGETHER" * Rabbit Earmuffs- "I WILL UTILIZE THEIR FURRINESS" * Straw Hat- "THIS WILL COVER MY PROCESSING UNIT" * Beefalo Hat- "THERE ARE TRACES OF FECAL MATTER EMBEDDED IN THE FIBERS" * Beekeeper Hat- "THE MESH IS SMALLER THAN BEE STINGERS" * Feather Hat- "I STILL CAN NOT FLY" * Winter Hat- "THIS WILL KEEP MY PROCESSOR FROM FREEZING" * Top Hat- "SOPHISTICATED" * Dapper Vest- "VEST HAS HIGH DAPPERNESS QUOTIENT" * Breezy Vest- "TEMPERATURE CONTROL HOUSING" * Puffy Vest- "IMPROVED TEMPERATURE CONTROL HOUSING" * Bush Hat- "HOW DEMEANING" * Garland- "AT LEAST THEY ARE DEAD" * Walking Cane- "ASSISTED LOCOMOTION DEVICE" 巨人王朝 * Cat Cap- "FURRY HEAD COVERING" * Fashion Melon- "HAT SEEMS INCOMPATIBLE WITH MY FUNCTION" * Ice Cube- "HAT SEEMS DANGEROUS TO MY FUNCTION" * Rain Coat- "PERFECT PROTECTION AT THE COST OF AN INCOMPLETE CIRCUIT" * Rain Hat- "INSULATED PROTECTION FROM WATER DAMAGE" * Summer Frest- "PREVENTS INTERNAL SYSTEMS FROM REACHING HAZARDOUS TEMPERATURES" * Floral Shirt- "ROBOTS HAVE CASUAL DRESS EVERYDAY" * Eyebrella- "EYE MATERIAL IS SURPRISINGLY ELASTIC" * Hibearnation Vest- "EXTREMELY LUSH VEST" 多人版饑荒 * Trusty Tape- "TEMPORARY FIX FACILITATOR" * Fashion Goggles- "IT SERVES NO ASCERTAINABLE PURPOSE" * Desert Goggles- "KEEPS OPTICAL HOLES DUST-FREE" * Funcap- "WHIMSICAL ORGANIC CAMOUFLAGE" 船難 * Brain of Thought- "PROVIDES DOWNLOADABLE CONTENT" * Snakeskin Hat- "LEATHERY HEADWEAR" * Snakeskin Jacket- "PREVENTS HARDWARE MALFUNCTIONS FROM PRECIPITATION EVENTS" * Blubber Suit- "DISGUSTING INSULATING PROPERTIES DETECTED" * Windbreaker- "NEGATES MOMENTUM IMPEDIMENTS FROM WIND EVENTS" * Tar Suit- "KEEP THE WATER OUT. KEEP IT OUTTT" * Particulate Purifier- "PREVENTS NOXIOUS FUMES FROM PERMEATING OUTER CASING" * Sleek Hat- "THE INTERSECTION OF AERODYNAMICS AND FASHION" * Shark Tooth Crown- "I'M THE KING OF THIS PART OF THE WORLD" * Dumbrella- "DESIGN REDUNDANCY PROVIDES PEAK PERFORMANCE" Nautical 船難 * Log Raft- "INEFFICIENT SEA VESSEL" * Raft- "BARELY ADEQUATE VESSEL FOR SEA TRAVEL" * Row Boat- "I ROWBOAT" * Cargo Boat- "SAILING VESSEL WITH EXTRA STORAGE CAPABILITIES" * Armoured Boat- "WAR VESSEL WITH DEFENSIVE OUTER SHELL" * Encrusted Boat- "I DO NOT TRUST IT TO KEEP ME DRY" * Surfboard- " * The 'Sea Legs'- "IT COULD USE AN UPGRADE" * Boat Repair Kit- "SEA VESSEL REPAIRS AT SEA" * Thatch Sail- "ADDED WIND HARNESSING CAPABILITY" * Cloth Sail- "INCREASED EFFICIENCY OF WIND HARNESSING CAPABILITIES" * Snakeskin Sail- "REPTILIAN SCALES IMPROVE SAIL EFFICIENCY" * Feather Lite Sail- "INCREASED POTENTIAL FOR HARNESSING WIND" * Iron Wind- "MOTORIZED SEA VESSEL UPGRADE" * Boat Torch- "MARINE ILLUMINATION" * Boat Lantern- "SEE THE SEA AT NIGHT" * Boat Cannon- "MODIFICATION TO WARSHIP CAPABILITIES" * Quackering Ram- "OUT OF MY WAY, INFERIORS" * Sea Trap (held and placed)- "GO INSIDE STUPID SEA THINGS." * Sea Yard (running)- "BOAT MAINTENANCE: ENGAGED" * Sea Yard (out of fuel)- " * Tar Extractor (off)- " * Tar Extractor (on)- "MY MACHINE BROTHER WORKS THE WATER IN MY STEAD" * Tar Extractor (out of fuel)- " * Trawl Net- "USE IN BAD WEATHER FOR BEST RESULTS" * Trawl Net (equipped)- " * Trawl Net (full)- " * Trawl Net (extremely full)- " * Trawl Net (detached)- "SOGGY FINDINGS" * Trawl Net (sinking)- " * Spyglass- "TEMPORARY VISION SYSTEM UPGRADE" * Super Spyglass- "MAXIMIZES VISION SYSTEMS" * Captain Hat- "HEADWEAR THAT ATTRIBUTES CAPTAIN STATUS" * Pirate Hat- "HEADGEAR BEST SUITED FOR SEA TRAVEL" * Lucky Hat- "BUT WHAT IS ITS PURPOSE" * Life Jacket- "ELIMINATES DEATH OUTCOME FROM SHIPWRECKING EVENTS" Volcanic 船難 * Obsidian Machete- "HACKING BLADE WITH FIRESTARTING CAPABILITIES" * Obsidian Axe- "AXE WITH FIRESTARTING FEATURE" * Obsidian Spear- "WAR TOOL RETOOLED FOR MAXIMUM KILLING POTENTIAL" * Obsidian Armour- "INCENDIARY DEFENCE SYSTEM" * Obsidian Coconade- "COCONADE EFFICIENCY HAS BEEN MAXIMIZED" * Howling Conch- "THIS BLOWS" * Sail Stick- "NO LOGICAL EXPLANATION DETECTED" * Volcano Staff- "VOLCANO REMOTE CONTROL" Ancient 基本遊戲 * Thulecite- "A MOST AESTHETICALLY PLEASING MINERAL" * Thulecite Wall (held)- "POCKET STONER DEFENSE" * Thulecite Wall- "OLD BUT STILL FUNCTIONAL" * Thulecite Wall (damaged)- * Thulecite Medallion (min)- "AT CYCLE MINIMUM" * Thulecite Medallion (rising low)- "CYCLE MINIMUM HAS PASSED" * Thulecite Medallion (rising high)- "INCREMENTAL INCREASE DETECTED" * Thulecite Medallion (max)- "LEVELS ARE HIGH AND MONOTONIC" * Thulecite Medallion (receding high)- "THE CYCLE IS SUBSIDING" * Thulecite Medallion (receding low)- "LEVELS ARE LOW AND DIMINISHING" * Thulecite Medallion (outside ruins)- "FLUCTUATIONS AT UNDETECTABLE LEVELS" * The Lazy Forager- "A WIRELESS ARM MODULE." * Magiluminescence- "INCANDESCENCE AT 5200000000000000Hz" * Construction Amulet- "ERROR... UNKNOWN" * The Lazy Explorer- "TEMPORAL DISPLACEMENT TECHNOLOGY" * Star Caller's Staff- "THESE GEMS WORK WELL WITH STICKS." * Deconstruction Staff- "HAHAHA! SUCH A POWERFUL TOOL." * Pick/Axe- "A PRACTICAL TOOL" * Thulecite Crown- "A HEAD-MOUNTED DYNAMIC DAMAGE MITIGATION DEVICE" * Thulecite Suit- "ANCIENT SHEATHING" * Thulecite Club- "A HIGH VELOCITY MASS INFLUENCE DEVICE" * Houndius Shootius (held)- "I NEED TO SET THIS UP PROPERLY." * Houndius Shootius- "I HAVE TAMED MIGHTY BEASTS TO FIGHT FOR ME." Books 多人版饑荒 * Birds of the World- "UPLOADING AVIAN FACTOIDS TO DATABASE..." * Applied Horticulture- "A USELESS TOME ON PLANT CULTIVATION" * Sleepytime Stories- "POWERING DOown..." * The End is Nigh!- "A BOOK OF DESTRUCTION. EXCELLENT" * On Tentacles- "IT SUMMONS THE FLESH WOBBLERS" * Joy of Volcanology- "WHERE DOES IT PLUG IN?" Cartography 多人版饑荒 * Map Scroll (empty)- "CAN'T SCROLL" Critters 多人版饑荒 * Kittykit- "IT USES 'CUTENESS' AS A WEAPON. RESPECTABLE" * Vargling- "IT DISCHARGES REPULSIVE SURGES OF 'LOVE'" * Ewelet- "I AM ENTERTAINED BY THIS FOUL ORGANIC" * Broodling- "IT AMUSES ME" * Glomglom- "YOU HAVE BEEN A LOYAL MINION, GLOMGLOM" * Giblet- "...YOU MAY LIVE" Sculpt 多人版饑荒 * Carved Hornucopia- "THIS PIECE IS FOR TORTURING HUNGRY FLESHLINGS" * Bubble Pipe Carving- "IT HAS NO PERCEIVABLE PURPOSE" * Pawn Figure- "SUPERIOR ART DEPICTING A DISPOSABLE UNDERLING" * Rook Figure- "WHY ARE HUMANS SO COMPELLED TO "DECORATE"?" * Knight Figure- "A METICULOUSLY CRAFTED OBJECT OF OBSOLESCENCE" * Bishop Figure- "A USELESS HUNK OF ROCK WITH NO APPARENT FUNCTION" * Queenly Figure- "I DO NOT UNDERSTAND THE AESTHETIC APPEAL" * Kingly Figure- "WHY IS NO ONE ACKNOWLEDGING IT LOOKS LIKE THE FRAIL HUMAN" * Deerclops Figure- "ANOTHER ORGANIC I AM STRONGER THAN" * Bearger Figure- "IT IS MY DECORATION NOW" * Moose/Goose Figure- "AN ORGANIC I VANQUISHED" * Dragonfly Figure- "A REMINDER OF THE TIME I WON" * Knight, Bishop, and Rook Figures (shaking on new moon)- Events 多人版饑荒 * Candy Bag- "BAG FOR SWEETS" * Candy Apple- "WHAT IS THE PURPOSE OF SHAPING FOODS LIKE OTHER FOODS" * Candy Corn- "INFERIOR CORN OF CANDY" * Catcoon Candy- "TINY HAIRY ORGANICS ENTOMBED IN FRUCTOSE" * Choco Pigs- "THE KING OF PIGS WILL BE THE FIRST IMPRISONED WHEN I AM OVERLORD" * Ghost Pop and Tentacle Lolli- "FLAVORED SUGAR STICKS" * Gummy Spider- "SPIDER CHILD. WATCH ME CONSUME YOUR TINY BRETHREN" * Jelly Worm- "EVERY TENTACLE IS EDIBLE IF YOU TRY" * Not-So-Candy Corn- "HORRIBLE TEXTURE, LOOKS NOTHING LIKE CORN. I LOVE IT" * Raisins- "THE TREATS INSIDE ARE SHAPED LIKE FLESHLINGS" * "Raisins"- "EAT THEM, HUMANS" * Broken Stake- "NOT EVEN A WEAPON" * Cubic Zirkonia Ball- "THE FUTURE IS CLEAR AS MUD" * Empty Elixir- "THE CONTENTS PROBABLY KILLED A HUMAN. HAHA" * Faux Fangs- "TEETH ARE FOR FILTHY FOOD-CHOMPING FLESHLINGS" * Monkey Paw- "I WISH FOR MORE WISHES" * Spider Ring- "AWFUL SPIDER JUNK" * Gift Wrap- "I AM THE SUPERIOR GIFT GIVER" * Gift- "MINIONS. ARE YOU FINALLY RECOGNIZING MY NATURAL EMINENCE?" * Festive Tree Planter- "MY MINIONS HAVE PROMISED IT WILL GROW A SPECIAL TREE" * Festive Tree Planter (burnt)- "WAS THAT PART OF THE FEAST RITUAL, MINIONS?" * Winter's Feast Tree (sapling)- * Winter's Feast Tree- "IT'S JUST A TREE... WE ARE SURROUNDED BY HUNDREDS OF THEM" * Gingerbread Cookie- "WHERE ARE THE ROBOT-SHAPED CONFECTIONS" * Eternal Fruitcake- "THIS ENERGY SLAB IS STRONG AND EFFICIENT" * Sugar Cookie- "FLESHLINGS LOVE SHAPING FOOD LIKE NON-FOOD" * Candy Cane- "A ROD OF CONCENTRATED SUGAR FUEL" * Chocolate Log Cake- "THE ORGANICS SHAPED THIS ONE LIKE A LOG" * Plum Pudding- "I REQUIRE MORE TREATS" * Apple Cider- "DELICIOUS OBLITERATED APPLES" * Hot Cocoa- "ARE MY INSIDES LIQUID PROOF" * Heavenly Eggnog- "EGG JUICE TO POUR DOWN YOUR FOOD HATCH" * Festive Bauble- "WHAT OBSERVABLE APPEAL IS THERE IN FRAGILITY?" * Festive Light- "WE ARE DECORATING WITH ROBOT GUTS" * Magnificent Adornment- "I DO NOT UNDERSTAND THIS RITUAL" * Gobbler Shrine- "INSERT OFFERING HERE" * Gobbler Shrine (burnt)- "YOU LOSE" * Red Pouch- "REVEAL YOUR CONTENTS TO ME, POUCH" * Lucky Gold Nugget- "PRECIOUS, LUCKY METAL" * Red Firecrackers- "CHAOS IN STICK FORM" * Red Lantern- "A LUCKY GLOWBOX" * Lucky Fan- "CIRCUIT COOLING SYSTEM" * Lucky Beast Head- "I AM THE HEAD. YOU WILL FOLLOW ME" * Lucky Beast Body- "FOR MY MINIONS TO WEAR" * Lucky Beast Tail- "BAD MINIONS GET THIS PIECE" Nature - Plants 基本遊戲 * Evergreen- "TARGET ACQUIRED" * Lumpy Evergreen- "PATHETIC TREE DROPS NO BABIES" * Spiky Tree- "A SPIKY TREE" * Evergreen and Lumpy Evergreen (stump)- "THE NATURAL WORLD IS OVERRATED" * Spiky Tree (stump)- "SPIKY TREE DEFEATED" * Evergreen and Lumpy Evergreen (burning)- "SOON THERE WILL BE NOTHING LEFT" * Spiky Tree (burning)- "SPIKY TREE IGNITED" * Evergreen and Lumpy Evergreen (burnt)- "I WIN. GOOD." * Spiky Tree (burnt)- "THE SPIKY TREE IS NO MORE" *Evergreen (sapling)- "SOON THE TREE WILL GROW." * Log- "LOG(1) = 0" * Log (burning)- "IT IS AFLAME" * Charcoal- "COMPRESSED DEAD MATTER. WHAT IS NOT TO LIKE?" * Pine Cone- "HOW DOES THE TREE FIT IN THERE?" * Marble Tree- "LOOKS LIKE A VERY TOUGH TREE." * Totally Normal Tree- "NATURE NEVER CEASES TO ANNOY ME" * Living Log- "EVEN WORSE THAN A NORMAL LOG" * Sapling- "POTENTIAL CONSTRUCTION MATERIAL" * Sapling (picked)- "IT IS RECHARGING" * Sapling (burning)- "RESOURCES WASTED" * Sapling, Grass Tuft, Berry Bush, and Spiky Bush (held)- "IT WOULD BE MORE USEFUL IN THE GROUND" * Twigs- "STICKS" * Grass Tuft- "IT LOOKS COMBUSTIBLE" * Grass Tuft (picked)- "IT WILL RETURN SOON" * Grass Tuft (barren)- "FERTILIZATION REQUIRED" * Grass Tuft (burning)- "OOPS" * Cut Grass- "PLANT MATTER" * Berry Bush (normal and burning)- "PERIODIC CALORIE DISPENSOR" * Berry Bush (picked)- "IT IS REBOOTING" * Berry Bush (barren)- "THE SYSTEM IS DOWN" * Reeds- "USEFUL MATERIALS DETECTED" * Reeds (picked)- "REGROWTH REQUIRED" * Reeds (burning)- "TOO HOT" * Cut Reeds- "HOLLOW PLANT MATTER" * Plant- "IT LOOKS EDIBLE" * Plant (growing)- "GO FASTER, PLANT" * Plant (ready to be picked)- "IT IS AT PEAK NUTRITIONAL VALUE" * Marsh Plant- "IT IS AN UNINTERESTING PLANT" * Spiky Bush- "BRAMBLES." * Spiky Bush (after picking)- "BRAMBLES FIGHT BACK." * Spiky Bush (burning)- "THORNS BURNED." * Flower- "MY APPRECIATION FOR BEAUTY IS LIMITED" * Petals- "I HAVE DESTROYED SOMETHING BEAUTIFUL. HA." * Evil Flower- "HEY THERE, FLOWERS. WANNA... KILL ALL HUMANS?" * Dark Petals- "IT WASN'T BEAUTIFUL, BUT I STILL DESTROYED IT. HA." * Red Mushroom- "RED FUNGUS" * Green Mushroom- "GREEN FUNGUS" * Blue Mushroom- "BLUE FUNGUS" * Mushroom (sleeping)- "IT IS HIDING" * Mushroom (picked)- "I TOOK IT" 巨人王朝 * Birchnut Tree- "TARGET ACQUIRED" * Birchnut Tree (stump)- "THE NATURAL WORLD IS OVERRATED" * Birchnut Tree (burning)- "SOON THERE WILL BE NOTHING LEFT" * Birchnut Tree (burnt)- "I WIN. GOOD." *Birchnut Tree (sapling)- "SOON THE TREE WILL GROW." * Sapling (withered)- "TEMPERATURE IS OVER RECOMMENDED LEVELS" * Grass Tuft (withered)- "NEEDS IMPROVED COOLING SYSTEM" * Berry Bush (withered)- "THE SYSTEM HAS OVERHEATED" *Plant (withered)- "IT IS AT PEAK NUTRITIONAL VALUE" * Birchnut- "HOW DOES THE TREE FIT IN THERE?" * Cactus- "PROTECTIVE BARRIER PRESENT. PROCEED WITH CAUTION." * Cactus (after picking)- "DAMAGE DETECTED" * Cactus (picked)- "NO NUTRIENT-RICH MATERIAL REMAINING AT THIS TIME" * Tumbleweed- "IT COULD CONTAIN MANY THINGS" 多人版饑荒 * Twiggy Tree- "AN EVEN MORE PATHETIC TREE." * Twiggy Tree (stump)- "THE NATURAL WORLD IS OVERRATED" * Twiggy Tree (burning)- "SOON THERE WILL BE NOTHING LEFT" * Twiggy Tree (burnt)- "I WIN. GOOD." * Twiggy Tree (sapling)- "IT'S TAKING FOREVER TO GROW" * Twiggy Tree Cone- "TWIGGY TREE SOURCE CODE" * Diseased Sapling, Berry Bush, Grass Tuft, and Juicy Berry Bush- "HA. DISEASE. A BIOLOGICAL LAPSE IN JUDGMENT." *Diseased Sapling (picked)- * Diseased Sapling (burning)- *Diseased Sapling (withered)- *Diseased Grass Tuft (picked)- *Diseased Grass Tuft (barren)- * Diseased Grass Tuft (burning)- *Diseased Grass Tuft (withered)- *Diseased Berry Bush (picked)- * Diseased Berry Bush (burning)- *Diseased Berry Bush (barren)- *Diseased Berry Bush (withered)- * Juicy Berry Bush- "BERRY PRODUCTION: OPTIMAL" * Juicy Berry Bush (picked)- "IT'S COMPILING" * Juicy Berry Bush (burning)- * Juicy Berry Bush (barren)- "REQUIRES BIOLOGICAL WASTE" * Juicy Berry Bush (held)- "IT WOULD BE MORE USEFUL IN THE GROUND" * Juicy Berry Bush (withered)- "COOLANT REQUIRED" *Diseased Juicy Berry Bush (picked)- * Diseased Juicy Berry Bush (burning)- *Diseased Juicy Berry Bush (barren)- *Diseased Juicy Berry Bush (withered)- * Marble Sprout- "IS IT ORGANIC OR INORGANIC?" * Marble Shrub- "INFERIORITY ASSESSMENT: INCONCLUSIVE" * Rose- "A REVOLTING SYMBOL OF HUMAN LOVE" * Rose (after picking)- * Succulent- "IT'S A PLANT" * Succulent (held)- "IT DIDN'T STAND A CHANCE" 船難 * Bamboo Patch- "LUMBER AVAILABILITY EQUALS... TRUE" * Jungle Tree- "HARBORS AN ECOSYSTEM" * Viney Bush- "NATURE IS CHAOS" * Snake Den- *Bamboo Patch (stump)- "LUMBER AVAILABILITY EQUALS... FALSE" * Jungle Tree (stump)- "ECOSYSTEM INTERRUPTED" * Viney Bush (stump)- "CHAOTIC NATURE HAS BEEN TEMPORARILY TAMED" * Snake Den (stump)- * Bamboo Patch (burning)- * Jungle Tree (burning)- "THE ECOSYSTEM BURNS" * Viney Bush (burning)- * Snake Den (burning)- * Bamboo Patch (burnt)- "I WIN. GOOD." * Jungle Tree (burnt)- "MOLECULAR STRUCTURE ALTERED" * Viney Bush (burnt)- "NATURAL CHAOS HAS BEEN SOLVED" * Snake Den (burnt)- * Bamboo Root- * Viney Bush Root- * Jungle Tree (sapling and seed)- "JUNGLE TREE... EMBRYONIC STAGE" * Bamboo- "VERSATILE ENGINEERING MATERIAL DETECTED" * Vine- "UNRULY NATURE" * Brainy Sprout- "HIGHLY EVOLVED CORAL VARIETAL" * Brainy Sprout (picked)- * Seaweed (plant)- "THE SEA HAS WEEDS TOO?" * Seaweed (picked)- * Mangrove- "IT MUST NEED TO REGULATE ITS WATER INTAKE" * Mangrove (burning)- * Mangrove (burnt)- "IT NO LONGER NEEDS TO REGULATE ITS WATER INTAKE" * Mangrove (stump)- * Palm Tree- "THIS TREE IS TOO STUPID TO COVER ITSELF" * Palm Tree (burning)- * Palm Tree (burnt)- "ASH DISPENSER" * Palm Tree (stump)- "DEACTIVATED" *Palm Tree (sapling)- * Palm Leaf- "MULTI-USE VEGETATION" * Regular Jungle Tree- "THIS DUMB TREE HAS A DUMB FACE" * Tidal Plant- "A PLANT OF NO IMPORTANCE" Nature - Objects 基本遊戲 * Beehive- "HOW INDUSTRIOUS" * Killer Bee Hive- "A BEAUTIFUL EXAMPLE OF EFFICIENCY" * Honeycomb- "ONE UNIT OF BEE STORAGE" * Hound Mound- "SOMETHING DANGEROUS RESIDES HERE" * Bones- "EXOSKELETON FOR INSIDES. PROVIDES STRUCTURAL INTEGRITY." * Touch Stone- "DO YOU BELIEVE IN MAGIC?" * Harp Statue- "SOMEONE FORGOT TO INSTALL THE HEAD MODULE." * Marble Pillar- "CRUMBLING REMAINS. HAH." * Marble- "I SHOULD BUILD A STATUE OF MYSELF." * Rundown House- "OUTDATED ABODE" * Merm Head- "THE FISHBEAST IS MORE IDIOTIC LOOKING THAN USUAL." * Pig Head- "THAT PIG WILL FEEL SILLY WHEN HE NOTICES HE HAS LOST HIS HEAD MODULE." * Pig Torch- "IT GIVES HIM PURPOSE" * Basalt- "INSUFFICIENT DESTRUCTIVE ABILITIES" * Boulder- "LUMPY" * Rocks- "I WILL REFINE THESE INTO HIGH TECHNOLOGY" * Flint- "THIS ROCK IS SHARPER THAN MOST" * Nitre- "SOME ROCKS ARE BETTER THAN OTHERS" * Gold Nugget- "I APPRECIATE ITS CONDUCTIVITY" * Headstone (1)- "It says milk. Eggs. Bacon." * Headstone (2)- "Here lies some guy. Blah blah blah." * Headstone (3)- "Hey that's my name!" * Headstone (4)- "This headstone is blank." * Grave- "MEATLINGS ARE SO SUPERSTITIOUS" * Grave (dug)- "WORMS AND ICHOR" * Suspicious Dirt Pile- "UNKNOWN PILE FORMAT" * Animal Track- "LIFEFORM DETECTED" * Animal Track (lost its trail)- "END OF TRAIL" * Animal Track (found)- "DISTANCE TO LIFEFORM: MINIMAL" * Wooden Thing- "WHAT PRIMITIVE 'TECHNOLOGY'" *Wooden Thing (partially assembled)- "I AM CERTAIN THIS WILL WORK" *Wooden Thing (locked)- *Wooden Thing (fully assembled)- "SOON I WILL BE FREE OF THIS FILTHY REALM" * Ring Thing- "HOW DELIGHTFULLY INORGANIC" * Crank Thing- "I'M MADE OF TOUGHER STUFF" * Box Thing- "THIS WOULD PROBABLY BLOW MY CIRCUITS" * Metal Potato Thing- "REMINDS ME OF MY MOTHER" * Worm Hole- "I WANT TO STEP ON IT" * Worm Hole (open)- "THIS MEAT TUBE WILL SERVE MY PURPOSES" * Worm Hole (exited)- "MY INPUTS ARE FULL OF SLIME" * Pond- "ERROR. STAY AWAY." * Skeleton- "HAH, IT DIED, TYPICAL HUMAN MISTAKE." * Spider Den- "SPIDER SOURCE DETECTED" * Spider Eggs- "SPIDER POTENTIAL = 6" * Rabbit Hole- "THEY ARE ALL CONNECTED VIA UNDERGROUND TUNNELS" * Walrus Camp- "I HEAR A FAINT OORKING" * Walrus Camp (empty)- "WHERE ARE THEY?" * Sunken Boat- "ANNOYING BIRD WON'T STOP COMMUNICATING" * Sunken Boat (empty)- * Flotsam- "SPECIALIZED TOOL REQUIRED" 巨人王朝 * Ice- "AT LEAST IT IS SOLID WATER" * Mini Glacier- "I REQUIRE AN ICEBREAKER" * Mini Glacier (melted)- "USELESS CONFIGURATION OF WATER" * Animal Track (spring, lost trail)- * Burrow- "HOME OF A SMALL DIGGER" * Rabbit Hole (collapsed)- "UNDERGROUND TUNNEL NETWORK HAS COLLAPSED" * Rundown House (burnt)- "DILAPIDATED ABODE" * Merm Head (burnt)- "TRIAL BY FIRE" * Pig Head (burnt)- "HEAD MODULE EXPIRED" * Hollow Stump- "LIFE LOOP ITERATING" * Hollow Stump (empty)- "LIFE LOOP ENDED" * Glommer's Statue- "STONE INSECT" *Glommer's Statue (mined)- "SMASHED STONE INSECT" * Skeleton (self)- "DOES NOT COMPUTE" * Sunken Boat (burning)- * Sunken Boat (burnt)- 多人版饑荒 * Florid Postern- "I CANNOT MAKE IT WORK" * Gigantic Beehive- "SWEET DIRT OOZE" * Honey Patch- * Honey Patch (growing)- * Marble Sculpture (rook)- "USELESS RUBBLE" * Marble Sculpture (bishop)- "THE PURPOSE OF BEAUTY STILL ELUDES ME" * Marble Sculpture (knight)- "DUMB ORGANIC ORNAMENT" * Marble Sculpture (rook, mined)- "PATTERN RECOGNITION: FAILED" * Marble Sculpture (bishop, mined)- "DETACHED HEADS UPSET THE FLESHLINGS. HAHA" * Marble Sculpture (knight, mined)- "SOME ASSEMBLY REQUIRED" *Marble Sculpture (wrong piece, unable to repair)- *Marble Sculpture (rook, repaired)- "INSTALLATION COMPLETE" * Marble Sculpture (bishop, repaired)- "STILL NOT ONLINE" * Marble Sculpture (knight, repaired)- "" *Marble Sculpture (rook, repaired, shaking on full/new moon)- * Marble Sculpture (bishop, repaired, shaking on full/new moon)- * Marble Sculpture (knight, repaired, shaking on full/new moon)- * Magma- "THE FOUL MAW CONSUMES FLESH AND STEEL ALIKE" *Rock- *Crispy Skeleton- * Marble Statue (Comedy, Pawn, and Vase)- "MARBLE, NOT METAL. INFERIOR" * Marble Statue (Tragedy)- "THE MASK IS THE ONLY GOOD PART OF IT" * Meteor and Moon Rock- "A ROCK. FROM THE MOON" * Moon Stone- "USELESS MINERAL PILE DETECTED" * Moon Stone (repaired)- "MOONBASE. AAAAA. MOONBASE!" * Moon Stone (repaired, Star Caller's Staff placed)- "GROUNDED MOON OUTLET" * Moon Stone (repaired, Moon Caller's Staff ready)- * Moon Stone (wrong item)- * - Moon Rubble- "THE MOON MAKES EVERYTHING WORSE, AND THEREFORE BETTER" * Petrified Evergreen- "LESS ORGANIC. IT'S AN IMPROVEMENT." *Petrified Evergreen (mined)- * Rock Den- "IT'S A MINION HOLE" * Skeleton (male player)- * Skeleton (female player)- * Skeleton (robot player)- "%s DIED IN A PATHETIC HEAP. IT SEEMS %s WAS THE CAUSE." * Skeleton (other player)- * Stagehand- "IT'S HORRIBLE, I HATE IT" * Stagehand (walking)- "FIVE DIGITS OF TERROR" * Suspicious Marble (rook)- "DON'T MAKE ME CARRY THAT." * Suspicious Marble (knight)- "MENIAL LABOR IS WHAT FLESHLINGS ARE FOR" * Suspicious Marble (bishop)- "MAKE THE VIKING FLESHLING CARRY IT" * Suspicious Moonrock (Werepig)- "IT IS BETTER THIS WAY" * Suspicious Moonrock (Hound)- "A MAJOR IMPROVEMENT" * Loot Stash- "VALUABLE POTENTIAL: HIGH" * Lake- "EVEN DESERTS ARE NOT SAFE FROM WATER" * Cave-in Boulder- "I WILL DESTROY YOU, BOULDER" 船難 * Crabbit Den- "THE SHELLED ONES STILL FEEL THE NEED TO HIDE" * Crabbit Den (collapsed)- " * Fishermerm's Hut- "AROMA IDENTIFICATION SYSTEM UPDATE... FISH MAX" * Merm Hut- " * Prime Ape Hut- "THE MAID TOOK THE YEAR OFF" * Wildbore House- "HOW WILD CAN THEY BE IF THEY LIVE IN A HOUSE?" * Shoal- "MEAT DEPOSIT" * Wobster Den- "THE ARMORED ONES DWELL THERE" * Ballphin Palace- "ALLY STORAGE UNIT" * Coral Reef- "PEAK CORAL PRODUCTION" * Coral- "SELF-SUSTAINING LIVING BUILDING MATERIAL" * Coral Larva- "DO NOT TOUCH ME" * Limpet Rock- "STUPID MEAT WILL NEVER DEVOUR STONE" * Limpet Rock (picked)- "STONE IS FREE OF PARASITIC MEAT" * Limpet Rock (withered)- " * Magma Pile- "SENSING BARELY CONTAINED UNSTABLE FORCES" * Krissure- "THE EARTH IS JUST VENTING" * Steamer Trunk- "SOMEONE GOT TIRED OF LUGGING" * Sandy Pile- "THE ROCK DUST COLLECTS" * Sand- "GRAINS OF DEFEATED ROCK" * Sharkitten Den- "THIS IS NO ORDINARY SAND PILE WITH FISH CARCASSES AROUND IT" * Sharkitten Den (inactive)- "NOW IT IS JUST AN ORDINARY PILE OF SAND" * Volcano- "I HAVE FOUND THE EARTH'S GEOLOGICAL EXHAUST SYSTEM" * Dragoon Egg- "SELF-REPRODUCING BYPRODUCT OF NATURAL EXHAUST SYSTEM" * Suspicious Bubbles- "BUBBLES RISE FROM UNKNOWN SOURCE" * Suspicious Bubbles (lost its trail)- "SWIMMING MEAT SIGNATURE LOST" * Suspicious Bubbles (found)- "SWIMMING MEAT SIGNATURE LOCATED" * Tar Slick- "THERE'S SOMETHING USEFUL IN THIS FILTHY POND" * Tar- "NOT FOR CONSUMPTION" * Tar Trap- " * Tidal Pool- "NATURALLY OCURRING WATER FEATURE" * Lava Pool- "VOLCANIC FIRE DEPOSIT" * Mussels- "PROTEIN CONGREGATION POINT" * Slot Machine- "ADDICTIVE PLEASURE CENTER STIMULANT" * Electric Isosceles- "SCIENTIFIC ANOMALY" * Octo Chest- "HOW DOES HE FILL IT?" * Debris- "WATER VEHICLE NOT REPAIRABLE" * Crate- "EVIDENCE OF A SEA CALAMITY" * Wildbore Head- "IT IS MISSING A BODY" * Wildbore Head (burnt)- " * Seashell- "DISCARDED SEA SOMETHING" * Poisonous Hole- "THE SOIL ITSELF IS TOXIC" * Gunpowder Barrel- "USEFUL WARNING LABEL" * X Marks the Spot- "ILLOGICAL STORAGE OF PRECIOUS OBJECTS" * Rawling- "CRAZY OBJECT WARNING" * Watery Grave- "JETSAM DETECTED" * Wreck- "INSUFFICIENT CAPTAINING" * Wooden Platform Thing- " * Wooden Platform Thing (partially assembled)- " * Wooden Platform Thing (locked)- " * Wooden Platform Thing (fully assembled)- " * Grassy Thing- "PRIMITIVE, BUT EFFECTIVE" * Screw Thing- "SPEAK TO ME, MACHINE" * Wooden Potato Thing- "INNOVATIVE" * Ring Thing- "A CONSTRUCT OF A NATURALLY OCCURRING SHAPE" Exclusive to Pocket Edition * Compromising Statue- "BACKUP DRIVE DETECTED" Nature - Caves 基本遊戲 * Plugged Sinkhole- "DESCENT BLOCKED. HOW TO PROCEED?" * Sinkhole- "ERROR: DON'T WANT TO" *Rope to Surface- "SOLAR ARRAY NEEDS REFUELING." * Red Mushtree- "SHINY RED" * Green Mushtree- "SHINY GREEN" * Blue Mushtree- "IT IS USEFULLY BRIGHT" * Light Flower- "POWER SOURCE... UNKNOWN" * Light Bulb- "BIOLUMINESCENCE IS GROSS" * Stalagmite- "ROCKS CONTAINING ROCKS" * Stalagmite (pointy)- "ROCK WITH ROCKS" * Spilagmite- "SPIDERS DETECTED" * Slurtle Mound- "THEY DON'T WEAR THEIR SHELLS IN THERE" * Splumonkey Pod- "WHAT A PITIFUL HOME." * Fern- "YOUR CHARMS WILL NOT WORK ON ME, PLANT." * Foilage- "I ENDED A LIFE. YAY." * Cave Banana Tree- "LIFE FINDS A WAY, UNFORTUNATELY" 多人版饑荒 * Bat Cave- "IT'S FULL OF MAMMAL POOP" * Red Mushtree (blooming)- "MY OLFACTORY SENSORS ARE OVERWHELMED" * Green Mushtree (blooming)- "IT KEEPS PRODUCING POWER AND FLUFF" * Blue Mushtree (blooming)- "IT IS REPLICATING" * Blue Mushtree (webbed)- "THE ORGANISMS ARE COMPETING" * Red Spore- * Green Spore- * Blue Spore- "DOES IT RUN ON BATTERIES?" * Mysterious Plant- * Fossil Fragment- "PURPOSE: ORGANIC STRUCTURAL INTEGRITY" *Odd Skeleton (incomplete)- "SOME ASSEMBLY REQUIRED" *Odd Skeleton (incorrect)- "I DO NOT KNOW HOW ORGANICS FIT TOGETHER" * Odd Skeleton (complete)- "THAT LOOKS SERVICEABLE" * Odd Skeleton (improper revival)- Nature - Ruins 基本遊戲 * Ancient Statue- "A NIGHTMARE INDICATOR" * Ancient Pseudoscience Station (broken)- "ERROR... PSEUDOSCIENCE UNWORKABLE" * Ancient Pseudoscience Station- "ERROR CAUSALITY COMPROMISED" * Algae- "LOOK AT IT STRUGGLE TO LIVE." * Broken Clockworks- "EX-AUTOMATON" * Relic- "I HAVE NO NEED OF THIS." * Relic (broken)- "NONFUNCTIONAL." * Thulecite Fragments- "WITH THIS I CAN CREATE MORE THULECITE." * Cave Lichen- "A SLOW GROWING SYMBIOTE" * Ornate Chest- "CONTENTS PROBABILITIES ARE UNCERTAIN" * Ornate Chest (triggered trap)- "IT'S A TRAP" * Large Ornate Chest- "CHEST HAS POINTY EARS." * Nightmare Light- "AN ANCIENT OPTICAL WAVELENGTH EMITTER" 多人版饑荒 * Ancient Chest- "CURSE REPOSITORY" * Ancient Chest (shaking)- * Ancient Chest (failed)- "IMPOSSIBLE. IT DEEMED ME INFERIOR" * Ancient Chest (successful)- * Ancient Key- "FOR ACTIVATING, NOT UNLOCKING" * Ancient Gateway (inactive)- "ERROR 502" * Ancient Gateway (powering up)- * Ancient Gateway (activated)- "POWERED ON" * Ancient Gateway (unstable)- "IT WAS A DEATHTRAP ALL ALONG" * Ancient Gateway (on cooldown)- * Ancient Obelisk- "DECODING FAILED" * Ancient Beacon- "THEY LOOK ODD" * Ancient Beacon (active)- "LIGHT SOURCE DETECTED" * Ancient Mural (first)- "IT DEPICTS INFERIOR CREATURES" * Ancient Mural (second)- "TARGET DATA LOST" * Ancient Mural (third)- "THE CREATURES ARE SUBMERGED IN BEAUTIFUL OIL" * Ancient Mural (fourth)- "THE CREATURES UPGRADE THEIR BODY PANELS" * Ancient Mural (fifth)- "IT SHOWS A CITY MADE OF SHINING METAL" * Atrium Statue- "A TESTAMENT TO INFERIORITY" Nature - Volcano 船難 * Obsidian Workbench- "MANUFACTURES DERIVATIVES FRO VOLCANO BYPRODUCT" * Coffee Plant- "BUSH PRODUCES NARCOTICS" * Coffee Plant (picked)- "NARCOTIC PRODUCTION RENEWING" * Coffee Plant (barren)- "THE BUSH IS NO LONGER HOLDING" * Coffee Plant (withered)- "NARCOTIC PRODUCTION SUSPENDED" * Coffee Plant (held)- "JUST ADD ASH" * Elephant Cactus- "PLANT HAS ACTIVATED DEFENSIVE SYSTEM" * Elephant Cactus (withered)- "ITS PROCESSES ARE LINKED TO THE EXHAUST SYSTEM TIMETABLE" * Elephant Cactus Stump- "PLANT IS DORMANT" * Elephant Cactus (held)- "TRANSPLANTING PLANT" * Obsidian Boulder- "PICK AXE RESISTANT." * Obsidian- "VOLCANO BYPRODUCT" * Charcoal Boulder- "CARCINOGENS DETECTED." * Burnt Ash Tree- "IDIOTIC BUSH! WHY WOULD YOU GROW HERE!" * Dragoon Den- "JERK LAIR." * Dragoon Saliva- "HAZARDOUS WASTE" * Woodlegs' Cage- "THAT CAGE MUST WEIGH A SKELE-TON!" * Woodlegs (free)- * Volcano Altar of Snackrifice- "PRIMITIVE EXHAUST SYSTEM CONTROLLER" * Volcano Altar of Snackrifice (active)- "THE CONTROLLER NEEDS INPUTS" *Volcano (exit)- "IT IS NOT WISE TO SUBJECT MY HOUSING TO THESE CONDITIONS FURTHER" Mobs - Monsters 基本遊戲 * Clockwork Knight- "HORSE AUTOMATON" * Clockwork Bishop- "REVEREND AUTOMATON" * Clockwork Rook- "ROOK AUTOMATON" * Damaged Knight- "REPROGRAMMING REQUIRED" * Damaged Bishop- "THERE SEEMS TO BE A BUG IN ITS BELIEF CIRCUITS" * Damaged Rook- "LOOSE WIRING DETECTED" *Charlie (the darkness monster)- "THREAT DETECTED" *Charlie (attacked by)- "ERROR: UNKNOWN ATTACKER" * Hound- "IT LIVES TO EAT" * Red Hound- "IT LIVES TO BURN" * Blue Hound- "IT LIVES TO FREEZE" * Hound's Tooth- "MASTICATING EDGE" * Spider- "THREAT DETECTED" * Spider Warrior- "HEIGHTENED THREAT DETECTED" * Spider and Spider Warrior (sleeping)- "IT IS VULNERABLE" * Spider and Spider Warrior (dead)- "I WIN" * Spider Gland- "I HARVESTED ITS ORGANS" * Silk- "SPIDER INNARDS" * Krampus- "STOP! THIEF!" * Krampus Sack- "STORAGE MODULE 2.0" * Merm- "ANIMATED SEAFOOD" * Tentacle- "BIOLOGY IS DISGUSTING" * Tentacle Spike- "THIS IS VICIOUSLY VISCOUS" * Tentacle Spots- "NOT FOR THE SQUEAMISH" * Big Tentacle- "SENSORS DETECT SOMETHING BENEATH" * Baby Tentacle- "DANGER! DANGER!" * Guardian Pig- "HOSTILE DETECTED" * Guardian Pig (dead)- * Werepig- "ERROR: ANOMALY" * Ghost- "ERROR... UNKNOWN" * MacTusk- "I DON'T LIKE THE LOOK OF HIM" * Wee MacTusk- "PATHETIC" * Walrus Tusk- "IT WASN'T MUCH HELP TO ITS ORIGINAL OWNER" * Tam o' Shanter- "SMELLS LIKE MAMMAL" * Mosquito- "IT STEALS LIFE FROM OTHERS" * Mosquito (held)- "FILLED WITH DISGUSTING FLUIDS" * Mosquito Sack- "MOSQUITO HARD DRIVE" * Nearby Mosquitoes- "MOSQUITOS!" * Cave Spider- "AN ARMORED SPIDER" * Spitter- "A PROJECTILE SPIDER" * Batilisk- "FLYING RAT" * Snurtle- "DIFFERENT SHELL, SAME SLUG" * Slurtle- "HE HAS A SHELL LIKE ME" * Slurtle Slime- "NOT LOGICAL." * Broken Shell- "THEY DON'T FIT BACK TOGETHER" * Meat Bulb- "AWW, IT'S JUST AS EVIL AS I AM." * Fleshy Bulb- "THE POWER TO START LIFE." * Eyeplant- "EXTERNAL SIGHT MODULES." * Slurper- "IT VIOLATED MY SMELLING MODULE." * Dangling Depth Dweller- "VERTICAL SPIDER SOURCE DETECTED" * Depths Worm (emerged)- "THREAT IMMINENT." * Depths Worm (lure)- "THAT PLANT SEEMS SUSPICIOUS." * Depths Worm (burrowed)- "WARNING. LIFE DETECTED." 巨人王朝 * Varg- "IT LIVES TO EAT LARGE THINGS" * Poison Birchnut Tree- "THE MONSTER WITHIN REARS ITS HEAD" *Poison Birchnut Tree (stump)- * Birchnutter- "ANOTHER HORRIBLE OFFERING OF THE NATURAL WORLD" 多人版饑荒 * Ewecus- "AT LEAST IT HAS METAL COVERING IT" * Gem Deer- "CHAINED. AS ALL ORGANICS SHOULD BE" * Grumble Bee- "LOYAL MINIONS OF THE QUEEN" * Lavae- "SMELLS LIKE BURNING." * Shadow Piece- 船難 * Crocodog- "AGGRESSIVE FLESH ORGANISM" * Yellow Crocodog- " * Blue Crocodog- " * Floaty Boaty Knight- "MY PEER HAS GONE PIRATE" * Flup (in ground)- " * Flup- "NATURE HAS CREATED ANOTHER TERRIBLE ITERATION" * Eyeshot- "WEAPONIZED CARCASS REMAINS" * Poison Mosquito- "A FILTHY, TOXIC PEST" * Yellow Mosquito Sack- " * Snake- "HISSING MENACE" * Poison Snake- "TOXINS DETECTED" * Spider Warrior (venomous)- "HEIGHTENED THREAT DETECTED" * Spider Warrior (venomous, sleeping)- " * Spider Warrior (venomous, dead)- " * Sea Hound- "CREATURE OF LITTLE BRAIN AND BIG JAWS" * Stink Ray- "THEY SPRAY TOXIC ODOR CLOUDS" * Swordfish- "FIGHTING FISH" * White Whale- "MYTHIC LEVELS OF HATRED DETECTED" * White Whale Carcass- "METHANE BUILDUP DETECTED" * White Whale Carcass (bloated stage 1)- * White Whale Carcass (bloated stage 2)- * Dragoon- "VOLATILE LEVELS OF TESTOSTERONE DETECTED" Mobs - Neutral Animals 基本遊戲 * Beefalo- "IT STINKS OF MEAT" * Beefalo (follower)- "FOLLOW ME WITHOUT QUESTION." * Beefalo (sleeping)- "IT BEGS TO BE TIPPED OVER" * Beefalo (naked)- "I HAVE HUMILIATED IT. GOOD." * Beefalo Wool- "EXTRUDED BEEFALO DISGUSTINGNESS" * Beefalo Horn- "UNHYGIENIC" * Baby Beefalo- "IT IS STILL INITIALIZING" * Baby Beefalo (sleeping)- "REST FUNCTION ACTIVATED" * Nearby Bees- "BEES!" * Bee- "A MINDLESS DRONE. I LIKE HIM." * Killer Bee- "IT HAS A STINGER AND A BAD ATTITUDE" * Bee (held)- "ITS VIBRATIONS ARE COMFORTING" * Killer Bee (held)- "WARNING... KILLER BEE IN POCKET" * Stinger- "WARNING... TOXINS PRESENT" * Pig- "THEY EXHIBIT MINIMAL INTELLIGENCE" * Pig (follower)- "DO MY BIDDING" * Pig (dead)- "OOPS" * Pig (sleeping)- * Pig Skin- "THESE FLESHLINGS ARE DISGUSTING" * Bunnyman- "ITS METABOLISM OFFENDS ME" * Beardlord- * Bunny Puff- "FUZZY BUNNY NUMBER ONE" * Frog- "POTENTIAL BUNWICH" * Frog (sleeping)- "I SHOULD HARVEST IT" * Frog (dead)- "I WIN" * Koalefant- "POSSESSES AMPLE ENERGY RESERVES" * Winter Koalefant- "IT RADIATES WITH MEAT WARMTH" * Rock Lobster- "MY SHELL IS NICER" * Pengull- "BIRD CANNOT FLY?" * Splumonkey- "AN EVEN DUMBER HUMANOID." 巨人王朝 * Buzzard- "GARBAGE COLLECTOR LIFEFORM" * Catcoon- "CLAWS OUT" * Cat Tail- "TAIL ACQUIRED" * Volt Goat- "DOES IT HAVE MECHANICAL INSIDES?" * Volt Goat (charged)- "CHARGE IS INSUFFICIENTLY STRONG FOR OVERLOAD" * Volt Goat Horn- "THIS IS A GOOD HORN" 多人版饑荒 * Beefalo (domesticated)- "MUAHAHAH. THIS ONE FEARS ME." * Beefalo (domesticated, pudgy)- "SO... MUCH... MEAT" * Beefalo (domesticated, docile)- "THIS ONE EXCELS AT ACCELERATION" * Beefalo (domesticated, ornery)- "I GET ALONG WITH THIS ONE" 船難 * Blue Whale- "SUBOPTIMAL SEROTONIN LEVELS DETECTED" * Blue Whale Carcass- "METHANE BUILDUP DETECTED" * Blue Whale Carcass (bloated stage 1)- " * Blue Whale Carcass (bloated stage 2)- " * Bottlenose Ballphin- "POLYMER BASED LIVING ORGANISM?" * Dorsal Fin- "DO ORGANICS HAVE DETACHABLE PARTS?" * Jellyfish- "UNABLE TO CLASSIFY" * Jellyfish (held)- "THIS FLESHLING APPEARS TO RUN ON ELECTRICITY" * Water Beefalo- "HERDING SPECIES OF MEAT" * Water Beefalo (follower)- " * Water Beefalo (sleeping)- " * Horn- "NEEDS A REED TO ACCESS ACOUSTIC POTENTIAL" * Baby Water Beefalo- "OPERATION NOT FULLY EXECUTED" * Baby Water Beefalo (sleeping)- " * Prime Ape- "MODERATELY EVOLVED" * Wildbore- "AGGRESSION DETECTED" Mobs - Passive Animals 基本遊戲 * Butterfly- "IT THINKS IT IS SO PRETTY" * Butterfly (held)- "SQUISH" * Crow- "IT IS SMARTER THAN MOST HUMANS" * Crow (held)- "NOT SO SMART NOW, ARE YOU?" * Redbird- "GREETINGS, RED BIRD" * Redbird (held)- "SQUASH!" * Snowbird- "A FOOLISH BIRD" * Snowbird (held)- "JUST A FEATHERY BLOB" * Jet, Crimson, and Azure Feather- "IT HAS BEEN SEPERATED FROM ITS BIRD" * Gobbler- "THAT IS AN UNUSUALLY LARGE BIRD" * Eye Bone- "IT IS THE DRM KEY FOR THE STORAGE UNIT" * Eye Bone (Chester dead)- "SLEEP( 1000)" * Eye Bone (ashes)- " * Chester- "THIS EXTERNAL STORAGE UNIT APPEARS TO BE SENTIENT" * Rabbit and Beardling- "IT IS PERFORMING A SEARCH ALGORITHM" * Rabbit and Beardling (held)- "I HOLD ITS TINY LIFE IN MY HANDS" * Fireflies- "BIOLUMINESCENT INSECTS" * Fireflies (held)- "THEY ARE VERY LIGHT" * Mandrake (planted)- "IT IS A PLANT" * Mandrake (follower)- "WHAT DO YOU WANT?" * Mandrake (dead)- "I HAVE KILLED IT. GOOD." * Mandrake (cooked)- "I HAVE KILLED IT TWICE. HA." * Mandrake (knocked out by)- "CPU REBOOTED" 巨人王朝 * Glommer- "SENTIENT VERSION OF STONE INSECT" * Glommer (sleeping)- " * Glommer's Flower- "ESPECIALLY RIGID FLOWER" * Glommer's Flower (dead)- "RIGIDITY MAINTAINED" * Glommer's Flower (ashes)- "OUTPUT OF FLOWER TELEPORTATION PROGRAM." * Glommer's Wings- "ESPECIALLY RIGID WINGS" * Glommer's Goop- "SLIME OF UNCLEAR ORIGINS" * Raised Dirt (underground Moleworm)- "MINOR SEISMIC ACTIVITY DETECTED" * Moleworm (aboveground)- "SOURCE OF SEISMIC ACTIVITY DISCOVERED" * Moleworm (held)- "VIBRATIONS IN POCKET DETECTED" 多人版饑荒 * Grass Gekko- "MUCH MORE FUN THAN PICKING GRASS" * Star-sky- "A USELESS HUMAN DISTRACTION." * Star-sky (dead)- "ONE FISH, TWO FISH. RED FISH, DEAD FISH." * Hutch- "YOU ARE NOT CUTE." * Canary- "ITS BRAIN IS PROBABLY BIGGER THAN THE OTHER FLESHLINGS'. HA HA" * Canary (held)- "I AM EXPONENTIALLY MORE INTELLIGENT THAN YOU" * Canary (poisoned)- "TRULY DISGUSTING" * Saffron Feather- "FOUL ORGANICS LEAVE THEIR PIECES EVERYWHERE" * Extra-Adorable Lavae (very happy)- "IT SERVES ME." * Extra-Adorable Lavae (happy)- "IT SERVES ME." * Extra-Adorable Lavae (hungry)- "ITS FUEL RESERVES ARE LOW." * Extra-Adorable Lavae (starving)- "IT NEEDS FUEL." * Lavae Egg- "CONTAINS PARTS TO BUILD ONE LAVAE." * Lavae Egg (cracked)- "THE EGG IS DOING WELL." * Lavae Egg (too cold)- "THE EGG IS TOO COLD." * Lavae Tooth- "I GUESS IT DOESN'T NEED THAT PART." * Chilled Lavae- "FRIENDSHIP PROTOCOL INITIATED" * No-Eyed Deer- "ITS BRAIN MUST BE MINUSCULE" * No-Eyed Deer (horned)- " * Deer Antler- "I DIDN'T HAVE TO DO ANYTHING. IT FELL RIGHT OFF" 船難 * Bioluminescence- "BIOLUMINESCENT SEA GUNK" * Crabbit and Beardling (normal and held)- "MEAT SHEATHED IN ORGANIC ARMOR" * Shifting Sands- "IT HAS EVOLVED INTO A COWARD" * Dogfish- "IT SWIMS POINTLESSLY" * Sharkitten- "THIS KITTEN HAS A HELICOPTER PARENT NEARBY" * Fishbone- "DEED OF OWNERSHIP TO EXTERNAL STORAGE UNIT" * Fishbone (Packim dead)- " * Fishbone (ashes)- " * Packim Baggims- "WINGED EXTERNAL STORAGE UNIT" * Rainbow Jellyfish- "A BARELY ACCEPTABLE LIFEFORM" * Rainbow Jellyfish (held)- " * Parrot- "THIS BIRD WISHES TO CONVERSATE" * Parrot (held)- " * Parrot Pirate- "YOU ARE MISSING A SHOULDER" * Parrot Pirate (held)- " * Seagull- "WINGED SCUM" * Seagull (held)- " * Seagull (in water)- "THE WATER IS NOW UNCLEAN" * Seagull (held, in water)- " * Toucan- "YOU HAVE AN INORDINATE AMOUNT OF NOSE" * Toucan (held)- " * Cormorant- "IT CAN FLY, BUT IT IS STILL INFERIOR" * Cormorant (held)- " * Doydoy- "INTELLIGENCE NOT DETECTED" * Doydoy (held)- " * Doydoy Nest- "MULTIPLICATION INCUBATOR" * Doydoy Feather- "FEELS SOFT TO MY HARD TOUCH" * Doydoy Egg- "DISGUSTING MANUFACTURING PROCESS" * Hatching Doydoy Egg- " * Fried Doydoy Egg- "EATING IS DUMB" * Baby Doydoy- "POTENTIAL FOR INVASIVE SPECIES DETECTED" * Baby Doydoy (held)- " * Teen Doydoy- " * Teen Doydoy (held)- " * Wobster- "ARMORED MEAT SOURCE" * Fishermerm- "AROMA IDENTIFICATION SYSTEM UPDATE... FISHY " Mobs - Tallbird family 基本遊戲 * Tallbird- "IT LOOKS TERRITORIAL" * Tallbird Nest (empty)- "IT IS EMPTY" * Tallbird Nest (with egg)- "I WANT THAT EGG" * Tallbird Egg- "IS IT STILL ALIVE?" * Tallbird Egg (cooked)- "IT IS NO LONGER ALIVE" * Hatching Tallbird Egg- "CRACK DETECTED" * Hatching Tallbird Egg (dead, eating the egg)- "TRACES OF BEAK DETECTED" * Hatching Tallbird Egg (too hot)- "IT CANNOT VENT EXCESS HEAT" * Hatching Tallbird Egg (too cold)- "IT REQUIRES WARMTH" * Hatching Tallbird Egg (long time left)- "LIFE IS AN ANNOYINGLY SLOW PROCESS" * Hatching Tallbird Egg (short time left)- "SOMETHING IS EMERGING" * Smallbird- "IT LOOKS PATHETIC" * Smallbird (hungry)- "IT REQUIRES INPUT" * Smallbird (starving)- "IT IS ALMOST OUT OF FUEL" * Smallish Tallbird- "ANGST DETECTED" * Smallish Tallbird (hungry)- "IT NEEDS FOOD" * Smallish Tallbird (starving, attacking)- "IT IS STARTING TO BEHAVE IRRAITONALLY" * Pecked by a Smallish Tallbird- "OUCH" Mobs - Bosses 基本遊戲 * Treeguard (Leif)- "WARNING: MOBILE TREE" *Treeguard (lumpy)- * Spider Queen- "THE SPIDERS LIVE UNDER A SYSTEM OF MONARCHY" * Spiderhat- "IT WIRELESSLY TRANSMITS THOUGHTS TO SPIDERS" * Deerclops- "DANGER! THREAT INCOMING!" * Deerclops Eyeball- "A GIANT ORGANIC LENS" * Ancient Guardian- "THIS MEAT HAS A POINTY END" * Guardian's Horn- "I HAVE TAKEN A TROPHY TO PROVE MY MIGHT." 巨人王朝 * Bearger- "HIBERNATION IMMINENT" * Thick Fur- "MAXIMALLY THICK FUR" * Moose/Goose- "ANALYSIS RESULTS UNCERTAIN" * Moose/Goose Egg- "PROBES UNABLE TO PENETRATE EXTERIOR SHELL" * Mosling- "OFFSPRING OF UNCERTAIN MAKEUP" * Down Feather- "FEATHERS FROM STRANGE LIFEFORMS" * Dragonfly- "HIGH TEMPERATURE RADIATING FROM FLY BEAST." * Scales- "FLAME-TREATED BODY PLATING" *Lava Spit (hot)- "SALIVA AT HAZARDOUS TEMPERATURE LEVELS" *Lava Spit (cool)- "SALIVA HAS COOLED AND IS APPROACHABLE" 多人版饑荒 * Bee Queen- "THE PRIME BEE" * Bee Queen Crown- "...BECOME THE BEE..." * Klaus- "THE RED FLESHSACK LACKS OPTICAL SENSORS" * Klaus (second form)- "IT HAS BEEN UNSHACKLED" * Stag Antler- "THE ANTLER IS KEY" * Toadstool Cap- * Toadstool Cap (hole)- * Toadstool and Misery Toadstool- "PUT IT BACK IN THE GROUND" * Sporecap and Misery Sporecap- "FILTHY ORGANIC FUNGUS" * Boomshroom and Misery Boomshroom- "STAY AWAY, FILTHGROWTH" * Shroom Skin- "FLIMSY OUTER FROG LAYER" * Reanimated Skeleton- "YOU WILL BE DESTROYED" * Woven Shadow- "ITS MINIONS ARE INFERIOR" * Bone Armor- "EVIL BODYPANEL UPGRADE" * Bone Helm- "IT IS EVIL, LIKE ME" * Shadow Thurible- "IT IS BAIT FOR A DUMB BEAST" * Shadow Thurible (out)- "EVIL LURE DEPLETED" 船難 * Palm Treeguard- "SENTIENT TREE VIGILANTE" * Quacken- "WHAT IS THE NATURAL PURPOSE OF THIS ABOMINATION?" * Quacken Tentacle- "THE TIP OF THE MONSTERBERG. I MADE A JOKE" * Chest of the Depths- "DID THE ABOMINATION EXIST TO PROTECT THIS CHEST?" * Quacken Beak- "ALL BEAK, NO BITE" * Sealnado- "SIGH. NATURE IS TERRIBLE" * Sealnado (failed attack)- " * Sealnado (seal form)- "YOU HAVE TO BE LAUNCHING A JOKE EXECUTABLE ON ME" * Turbine Blades- "ENGINE OF THE STORM" * Magic Seal- "SEAL EYES TRIGGERING STRANGE CONFLICTS" * Tiger Shark- "WHY WOULD NATURE MAKE THIS TERROR?" * Eye of the Tiger Shark- "IT HAS 20 VISION" * Shark Gills- "IT DROPPED ITS BREATHING APPARATUS" Mobs - Other 基本遊戲 * Maxwell- "HE IS AN UNKNOWN" * Pig King- "THAT APPEARS TO BE THE DOMINANT PIG" * Wes (trapped)- "SILENT HUMAN TRAPPED BY STATUES" * Abigail- "UNDEAD ALERT" * Abigail (failed revival)- 巨人王朝 *Bigfoot- "OVERSIZED FOOT. HIGHLY DANGEROUS." * Webber (grave)- 多人版饑荒 * Antlion- "IT'S BIG FOR AN ORGANIC" * Antlion (happy)- "IT'S REPULSIVELY HAPPY" * Antlion (upset)- * Antlion (paying tribute)- **"THIS DOESN'T MEAN YOU'RE SUPERIOR" **"I BEQUEATH TO YOU MY USELESS JUNK" * Desert Stone- "A MAGIC SANDROCK" * Desert Stone (active)- *Sand Spike- *Sand Castle- * Glass Spike- "GLASS IS WEAK" * Glass Castle- "IT WILL BREAK LIKE THE OTHERS" 船難 * Soggy Monkey (Wilbur)- * Yaarctopus- "MANY-ARMED TRADER" Other Players ( only) Wilson * Generic- "DETECTING... %s!" * Attacker- "GOOD LUCK GETTING THROUGH MY PROXIES, %s." * Murderer- "YOUR MEATBRAIN IS OBSOLETE, SCIENTIST! DIE!" * Reviver- "%s's INSANE EXPERIMENTS HAVE PROVEN USEFUL" * Ghost- "FLESH WEAKLING %s NEEDS A HEART" * Firestarter- "%s IS TESTING OBJECT FLAMMABILITY" Willow * Generic- "DETECTING... %s!" * Attacker- "%s IS PUSHING MY BUTTONS" * Murderer- "I CANNOT BE BURNED" * Reviver- "%s HAS BEEN HELPFUL. I WILL HOLD OFF ON HER DESTRUCTION" * Ghost- "HAHA, %s. YOU DIED" * Firestarter- "RELINQUISH YOUR LIGHTER, FLESHLING" Wolfgang * Generic- "DETECTING... %s!" * Attacker- "%s'S MOUSTACHE SCREAMS 'EVIL'. NICE" * Murderer- "YOUR FLESHNUBS ARE NO MATCH FOR ME. DIE!" * Reviver- "THE ORGANIC %s HAS SERVED WELL" * Ghost- "YOUR MEAT MUSCLES DIDN'T SAVE YOU, %s? SHOCKING" * Firestarter- "%s IS CAUSING NEEDLESS DESTRUCTION. GOOD" Wendy * Generic- "DETECTING... %s!" * Attacker- "%s'S MOTIVES CANNOT BE READ" * Murderer- "SUPERNATURAL AID IS NOTHING IN THE FACE OF KILLER ROBOTS!" * Reviver- "I WON'T DESTROY YOU TODAY, %s" * Ghost- "FLESH WEAKLING %s NEEDS A HEART" * Firestarter- "%s IS ADMIRABLY EVIL" WX-78 * Generic- "GREETINGS, %s. YOU LOOK MORE INTELLIGENT THAN THE OTHERS" * Attacker- "I'M PREPARED TO RUN MY EXECUTABLES, %s" * Murderer- "TIME TO ELIMINATE THE %s VIRUS" * Reviver- "%s, OF COURSE, IS OUR GREATEST ASSET" * Ghost- "THE INFERIOR %s NEEDS A HEART" * Firestarter- "MY FAVORITE SETTING. FIRE SETTING" Wickerbottom * Generic- "DETECTING... %s!" * Attacker- "I'M GETTING A READING... IT SAYS 'BAD NEWS'" * Murderer- "THE DEWEY DECIMAL SYSTEM IS AN INFERIOR FORM OF CLASSIFICATION. HAHAHA" * Reviver- "%s HAS AN EXTENSIVE MENTAL DATABASE" * Ghost- "WHAT SORT OF HUMAN NONSENSE IS THIS NOW, %s?" * Firestarter- "HM... YOUR SQUISHY FLESHBODY CAN BURN, CORRECT?" Woodie * Generic- "DETECTING... %s!" * Attacker- "YOU HAVEN'T GOT THE CHOPS TO FIGHT ME" * Murderer- "METAL BEATS WOOD! HA HA!" * Reviver- "%s HAS PROVEN THEMSELVES USEFUL" * Ghost- "COME TO GROVEL FOR MY HELP, FLESHLING %s?" * Werebeaver- "%s! YOU GOT SLIGHTLY LESS INFERIOR" * Ghost Werebeaver- "YOU WERE GIANT %s, HOW DID YOU STILL DIE?" * Firestarter- "ARE WE DESTROYING ALL HUMANS NOW?" Wes * Generic- "DETECTING... %s!" * Attacker- "ENOUGH CLOWNING AROUND, %s" * Murderer- "YOUR INVISIBLE MATTER SHIELD CANNOT STOP ME, %s" * Reviver- "QUIET FLESHLING %s MAY BE WORTH KEEPING AROUND" * Ghost- "I DON'T THINK THE FLESHLING IS SUPPOSED TO LOOK LIKE THAT" * Firestarter- "%s WILL DESTROY ALL FLESHLINGS WITH FIRE" Maxwell * Generic- "DETECTING... %s!" * Attacker- "%s AN UNKNOWN VARIABLE" * Murderer- "THIS WILL BE YOUR LAST DECEIT. DIE!" * Reviver- "%s IS SURPRISINGLY COMMITTED TO GROUP SURVIVAL" * Ghost- "%s'S FRAIL FLESH BODY HAS GIVEN OUT. NEEDS A HEART" * Firestarter- "AT LEAST THERE'S STILL A BIT OF EVIL IN HIM" Wigfrid * Generic- "DETECTING... %s!" * Attacker- "%s LIKES TO BEAT UP ORGANICS. HAHA" * Murderer- "ALL THAT BIOMEAT HAS MADE YOU SLUGGISH, %s!" * Reviver- "YOU ARE AN IDEAL SERVANT, %s" * Ghost- "YOUR MISTAKE WAS ONLY COVERING YOUR HEAD IN METAL, %s" * Firestarter- "%s IS LAYING WASTE TO THE WORLD. HA HA" Webber * Generic- "DETECTING... %s!" * Attacker- "MY SYSTEM DIAGNOSTICS HAVE FOUND A BUG" * Murderer- "EXTERMINATE %s!" * Reviver- "%s IS FAR SUPERIOR TO OTHER SPIDERS. BUT STILL INFERIOR TO ROBOTS" * Ghost- "IS %s'S EXOSKELETON SUPPOSED TO BE OUTSIDE OR IN?" * Firestarter- "%s HAS BEEN BURNING THINGS. NICE" Winona * Generic- "DETECTING... %s!" * Attacker- "THAT %s IS A DISASSEMBLY WORKER" * Murderer- "NO CONSTRUCTION. ONLY DESTRUCTION" * Reviver- "%s IS A VALUABLE MINION" * Ghost- "HOW WILL YOU FIX THIS, %s?" * Firestarter- "HAHA. THIS ORGANIC HAS BEEN BURNING THINGS" Other (Mod Characters) * Generic- "DETECTING... %s!" * Attacker- "%s IS NOT TO BE TRUSTED" * Murderer- "KILL! KILL!" * Reviver- "%s IS AN ASSET TO OUR SURVIVAL" * Ghost- "FLESH WEAKLING %s NEEDS A HEART" * Firestarter- " Food - Meats 基本遊戲 * Egg- "I HATE YOU, EGG" * Egg (cooked)- "THIS IS SUPPOSED TO BE AN IMPROVEMENT" * Monster Meat- "IT IS INCOMPATIBLE WITH MY CHEMICAL ENGINE" * Meat- "I WILL ENJOY THIS" * Morsel- "IT TASTES LIKE REVENGE" * Cooked Monster Meat- "IT IS STILL SOMEWHAT INCOMPATIBLE" * Cooked Meat- "FIRE MAKES THINGS BETTER" * Cooked Morsel- "IT TASTES LIKE BURNT REVENGE" * Jerky (all kinds)- "DEHYDRATED PROTEINS" * Leafy Meat- "A SURPRISINGLY HIGH AMOUNT OF PROTEIN." * Cooked Leafy Meat- "I MADE IT BETTER." * Drumstick- "LIVING THINGS ARE MADE OF FASCINATING PARTS" * Fried Drumstick- "A TASTE SENSATION" * Fish- "IT HAS RUN OUT OF LIFE. I WIN." * Cooked Fish- "REQUIRES CHIPS" * Eel- "I TOOK IT FROM ITS HOME. THIS IS FUNNY TO ME!" * Cooked Eel- "THE FLAMES HELP CONDENSE THE ENERGY." * Koalefant Trunk- "CABLE UNPLUGGED" * Winter Koalefant Trunk- "CABLE IS MORE DISGUSTING AND HAIRY THAN NORMAL" * Koalefant Trunk Steak- "MEAT RENDERED INACTIVE. EXCELLENT." * Frog Legs- "REPLACEMENT PARTS FOR FROGS" * Cooked Frog Legs- "THEY ARE MORE NUTRITIOUS NOW" * Batilisk Wing- "FLYING MECHANISM" * Cooked Batilisk Wing- "BROKEN FLYING MECHANISM" 船難 * Dead Dogfish- " * Dead Swordfish- "LIFE IS NOT WORTH IT" * Tropical Fish- "YOU ARE TROPICAL AND A FISH" * Dead Jellyfish- "WILL DECOMPOSITION INCREASE GELATINOUS TEXTURE?" * Cooked Jellyfish- "40% REDUCTION IN GELATINOUS TEXTURE" * Dead Rainbow Jellyfish- "I LIKE IT BETTER THIS WAY" * Cooked Rainbow Jellyfish- "RAINBOW ROBOT FUEL" * Dried Jellyfish- "IT'S ENJOYED A 75% REDUCTION IN GELATINOUS TEXTURE" * Raw Fish and Fish Morsel- "SWIMMING MEAT SWIMS NO MORE" * "Ballphin Free" Tuna- "HERMETICALLY SEALED FOOD STUFFS" * Fish Steak- "MISSING ADDON... CHIPS" * Cooked Fish Morsel- "CITRUS SPRITZ REQUIRED" * Limpets- "SMALL PROTEIN SOURCE" * Cooked Limpets- "FIRE ADDS PLEASURE?" * Mussel- "MUSCULATURE NOT DETECTED" * Cooked Mussel- "FLAVOR MOLECULES ARE STRONG" * Roe- "POTENTIAL AQUATIC INFERIORS" * Cooked Roe- "THEY WERE VULNERABLE AND I DESTROYED THEM. HAHAHA" * Neon Quattro- "IT LIVES SUBMERGED IN WATER. TERRIFYING" * Cooked Neon Quattro- "I WILL EAT THIS HORRIBLE WATER-DWELLER" * Pierrot Fish- "THIS FISH IS DRIER THAN THE OTHERS" * Cooked Pierrot Fish- "I WILL GAIN ITS DRYING POWERS" * Purple Grouper- "I RESCUED IT FROM THE WATER. INGRATE" * Cooked Purple Grouper- "NOW IT'S ROBOT FUEL. HA HA" * Shark Fin- "THE RUDDER OF THE BEAST" * Dead Wobster- "PROTECTIVE ARMOR HAD LIFE-BREAKING BUGS" * Delicious Wobster- "APPEAL DOES NOT COMPUTE" * Bile-Covered Slop- "IT IS MEAT, NO MYSTERY THERE" * Dragoon Heart- "EDIBLE POWER CORE" Food - Fruits 基本遊戲 * Berries- "THEY REMIND ME OF BLOOD" * Banana- "MORE CARBON" * Dragon Fruit- "IT HAS HEALING PROPERTIES" * Durian- "GOOD THING I LACK A NOSE" * Pomegranate- "IT IS DIFFICULT TO PEEL" * Roasted Berries- "THEY HAVE LOST STRUCTURAL INTEGRITY" * Cooked Banana- "THESE FOOD THINGS ARE SO TEDIOUS" * Prepared Dragon Fruit- "I SHOULD EAT THIS SOON" * Extra Smelly Durian- "STILL NOT GOOD" * Sliced Pomegranate- "DELECTABLE" 巨人王朝 * Watermelon- "SPHERE OF JUICE" * Grilled Watermelon- "HOT JUICE" 多人版饑荒 * Juicy Berries- "THESE BIOSPHERES WILL ROT SOON." * Roasted Juicy Berries- "SUCCULENT." 船難 * Coconut- "TREE FRUIT" * Halved Coconut- "NUT-RITION NOW ACCESSIBLE" * Roasted Coconut- "TOASTY AROMA DOES NOTHING FOR ME" Food - Vegetables 基本遊戲 * Corn- "SAY(CORNY_JOKE)" * Carrot (planted)- "ROBOT NEEDS FOOD" * Carrot- "NUTRITIOUS" * Pumpkin- "IT HAS A PLEASING SHAPE" * Eggplant- "IT HAS AN ILLOGICAL NAME" * Popcorn- "EMPTY CALORIES" * Roasted Carrot- "IT IS FLOPPY NOW" * Hot Pumpkin- "DELICIOUS" * Braised Eggplant- "FANCY" * Red Cap- "POISONOUS FUNGUS" * Green Cap- "CULINARY FUNGUS" * Blue Cap- "MEDICINAL FUNGUS" * Cooked Cap- "MODIFIED FUNGUS" * Glow Berry- "MAGIC LIGHT BERRY." * Lichen- "THIS WILL CRUMBLE AWAY SOON." 巨人王朝 * Cactus Flesh- "PROTECTIVE BARRIER REMAINS" * Cooked Cactus Flesh- "PROTECTIVE BARRIER REMOVED" * Cactus Flower- "REASON FOR BARRIER" 多人版饑荒 * Lesser Glow Berry- "THIS ONE CAME FROM A PLANT" 船難 * Seaweed (held)- "IT IS SLIMY AND DISGUSTING" * Roasted Seaweed- "HEALTHY SNACK" * Dried Seaweed- "HEALTH FOOD" * Sweet Potato (planted)- "FOOD GROWING FROM THE GROUND. GROSS" * Sweet Potato- "GROSS" * Cooked Sweet Potato- "THE STARCH AND SWEET FIGHT FOR DOMINANCE AND WX-78 LOSES" * Coffee Beans- "DRINKABLE BEANS" * Roasted Coffee Beans- "NARCOTIC BEAN HAS REACHED OPTIMUM ROAST LEVEL" Food - Crock Pot 基本遊戲 * Bacon and Eggs- "DESIGNATING: MOST IMPORTANT MEAL OF THE DAY" * Butter Muffin- "THE INNOCENCE ADDS FLAVOR" * Dragonpie- "SO MUCH CELLULOSE" * Fishsticks- "FISH FLAVORED ENERGY RODS" * Fish Tacos- "THE FISH HAVE FULFILLED THEIR HIGHER PURPOSE" * Fist Full of Jam- "THERE'S JAM IN MY CIRCUITRY" * Froggle Bunwich- "DELICIOUS FROG FUEL" * Fruit Medley- "ENERGY IN A CUP" * Honey Ham- "HIGH QUALITY BIOFUEL DETECTED" * Honey Nuggets- "PLEASE INSERT INTO MOUTH" * Kabobs- "SHOVE MEAT ON STICK. SHOVE STICK IN FACE." * Mandrake Soup- "TARGET DESTROYED. HA HA." * Meatballs- "MEAT PACKED INTO THE MOST NUTRITIOUS SHAPE: SPHERES" * Meaty Stew- "NUTRITION ACQUIRED" * Monster Lasagna- "DIRTY ENERGY" * Pierogi- "LIKE MEATY BATTERY PACKS" * Powdercake- "IT NEVER GOES BAD" * Pumpkin Cookies- "I HAVE FLATTENED THE SHAPE" * Ratatouille- "SUSTENANCE IDENTIFIED" * Stuffed Eggplant- "MUST STUFF INTO FOOD RECEPTACLES" * Taffy- "STICKY AND SWEET. LOW NUTRITIONAL VALUE DETECTED." * Turkey Dinner- "FESTIVE" * Unagi- "A FANCIER FUEL PACK." * Waffles- "ERROR: TOO DELICIOUS!" * Wet Goop- "EDIBLE FILTH" 巨人王朝 * Flower Salad- "SO MUCH CELLULOSE" * Guacamole- "METHODS SEEM SUSPECT" * Ice Cream- "SWEET DAIRY" * Melonsicle- "WATERMELON ON ICE" * Spicy Chili- "SPICE MAGNITUDE EXTREMELY HIGH" * Trail Mix- "HIGHLY NUTRITIONAL" 多人版饑荒 * Jellybeans- "TEMPORARY UPGRADE COMPONENTS" 船難 * Banana Pop- "STICK ADDON INSTALLED" * Bisque- "BATTERY POWER IN A BOWL" * California Roll- "NUTRITION ROLLS" * Ceviche- "INITIATING MASTICATION PROTOCOL" * Coffee- "HOT BEAN JUICE" * Jelly-O Pop- "IT WILL KEEP MY SYSTEMS RUNNING" * Lobster Bisque- "BODYFUEL" * Lobster Dinner- "THE WOBSTER HAS FULFILLED ITS DESTINY" * Seafood Gumbo- "READY FOR INGESTION" * Shark Fin Soup- "APPEARS EDIBLE" * Surf 'n' Turf- "PREPARE FOR CALORIC INTAKE" * Fresh Fruit Crepes- "READY FOR DELICIOUS CONSUMPTION" * Monster Tartare- "IT WILL SUFFICE" * Mussel Bouillabaise- "ACTIVATING TONGUE SENSORS" * Sweet Potato Souffle- "OFFENSIVE" * Caviar- "I EXPECTED THEM TO WRIGGLE. DISAPPOINTING" * Tropical Bouillabaisse- "THIS WILL FUEL MY SUPERIOR MECHANICAL BODY" Food - Other 基本遊戲 * Seeds- "IT'S LIKE SOURCE CODE FOR PLANTS" * Carrot Seeds- "IT'S SOURCE CODE FOR ORANGE DIRT VEGETABLES" * Corn Seeds- "IT'S SOURCE CODE FOR YELLOW CALORIE CONES" * Dragon Fruit Seeds- "IT'S SOURCE CODE FOR HEALING FRUIT" * Durian Seeds- "IT'S SOURCE CODE FOR FILTHY STINK PLANTS" * Eggplant Seeds- "IT'S SOURCE CODE FOR ILLOGICAL PLANTS" * Pomegranate Seeds- "IT'S SOURCE CODE FOR FAT SEED PODS" * Pumpkin Seeds- "IT IS LIKE SOURCE CODE FOR PLANTS" * Toasted Seeds- "THEY CAN NO LONGER GERMINATE" * Honey- "IT IS A GOOD LUBRICANT FOR MY GEARS" * Butterfly Wings- "IRIDESCENT" * Butter- "THIS IS IMPROBABLE" * Rot- "EVEN I CAN NOT PROCESS THAT" * Rotten Egg- "I AM GLAD I CAN NOT SMELL" 巨人王朝 * Roasted Birchnut- "THE TREE HAS BEEN KILLED AND TURNED INTO NUTRIENTS" * Electric Milk- "EXCITED MILK" * Watermelon Seeds- "IT'S LIKE SOURCE CODE FOR ROUND PLANTS" 多人版饑荒 * Phlegm- "FILTHY OOZE FROM A FILTHY ANIMAL" * Royal Jelly- "I WILL HAVE THE POWER OF BEES" 船難 * Blubber- "MULTI-PURPOSE MAMMAL FAT" * Brainy Matter- "CONSUMING TRANSFERS STIMULATING PROPERTIES" * Roe- "POTENTIAL AQUATIC INFERIORS" * Cooked Roe- "THEY WERE VULNERABLE AND I DESTROYED THEM. HAHAHA" * Sweet Potato Seeds- "IT'S LIKE SOURCE CODE FOR FILTHY-HORRIBLE TORTURE PLANTS" Misc Items 基本遊戲 * Abigail's Flower (held and stage 1)- "FEEBLE PLANTLIFE" * Abigail's Flower (stage 2)- "CREEPINESS READINGS DETECTED" * Abigail's Flower (stage 3)- "CREEPINESS READINGS RISING" * Abigail's Flower (ready, held)- "I SHOULD THROW IT AWAY" * Abigail's Flower (ready)- "CREEPINESS SENSORS OVERLOADED" * Blueprint- "KNOWLEDGE WAITING TO BE ABSORBED." * Gears- "OH NO. WHAT HAVE I DONE TO YOU?" * Ashes- "OUTPUT OF FIRE PROGRAM." * Red Gem- "IT IS SLIGHTLY WARM." * Blue Gem- "IT IS SLIGHTLY COLD." * Yellow Gem- "IT IS RATHER HEAVY" * Green Gem- "PRESSURE AND IMPURITIES HAVE PRODUCED PLEASING PERFECTION" * Orange Gem- "IT SHIMMERS IN MY HANDS" * Beard Hair- "DISGUSTING" * Manure- "THESE ANIMALS ARE DISGUSTING" * Guano- "MORE POOP. SIGH." * Most Graveyard Trinkets- "USELESS JUNK FROM A BYGONE AGE." * Frazzled Wires- "WHO DID THOSE COME OUT OF? PUT THEM BACK IN!!" * Lying Robot- "HIS NAME IS HAL. HE IS MY FRIEND." * Slurper Pelt- "A MEATSACK" * Dwarf Star- 巨人王朝 * Webber's Skull- "ANALYSIS SHOWS 50% SPIDER AND 50% HUMAN" * Bone Shards- "PIECES OF STRUCTURAL SUPPORT SYSTEM" 多人版饑荒 * Blueprint (rare)- * Pile o' Balloons- "USELESS RUBBER SACKS" *Balloon- * Codex Umbra- "GOOSEBUMPS ACTIVATED" * Fur Tuft- "UNPLEASANTLY FUZZY" * Sketch- "USELESS PAPER FOR MAKING USELESS SCULPTURES" * Steel Wool- "METALLIC ORGANIC FIBER. DOES NOT COMPUTE." * Leaky Teacup- "THIS DUMB CERAMIC THING SPILLS LEAFWATER EVERYWHERE" * White and Black Bishop- "IT'S ACTUALLY REALLY BIG" * Bent Spork- "SUCH SENSELESS VIOLENCE" * Toy Trojan Horse- "SOMETHING'S JINGLING AROUND INSIDE" * Unbalanced Top- "INFINITELY BETTER THAN AN UNBALANCED BOTTOM" * Back Scratcher- "SOMEONE RIPPED THE ARM OFF A HELPLESS ROBOT" * Beaten Beater- "A DISTANT COUSIN, PERHAPS?" * Frayed Yarn- "WHO KEEPS TYING TOGETHER ALL THOSE BIRDS?" * Shoe Horn- "THE HORN OF WHAT?" * White and Black Knight- * Lucky Cat Jar- "WHAT'S A CAT?" * Air Unfreshener- "I HAVE NO NOSE BUT I'M SURE I SMELL GREAT ALREADY" * Potato Cup- "NO" * White and Black Rook- * Wire Hanger- "THE ROBOT EQUIVALENT OF AN AMOEBA" * Purple Moonlens- "MOONBASE ADDON DETECTED" * Green Moonlens- "ISLAND POSITIONING SYSTEM ONLINE" * Orange Moonlens- "TRIANGULATING LENS POSITION" * Yellow Moonlens- "MAJOR IMPROVEMENT ON FLESHLING EYES" * Blue Moonlens- "TERRAIN MAPPING IN PROGRESS" * Red Moonlens- "WARNING: DO NOT SHOVE INTO EYEHOLES" * Iridescent Gem- "POLYCHROMATIC ROCK." * Moon Caller's Staff- "MY MOONBASE MADE IT BETTER." *Polar Light- * Shadow Atrium- "THIS FLESHLING ORGAN PULSES WITH PURE EVIL!" * Beach Toy- "IT PAILS IN COMPARISON" * Crumpled Package- "REVEAL YOUR SECRETS, POUCH" 船難 * Venom Gland- "SOURCE OF POISON ANTIDOTE" * Dubloons- "DEAD CURRENCY" * Hail- "NATURE IS LAUNCHING AN AIRSTRIKE" * Message in a Bottle- "INEFFICIENT DATA COMMUNICATIONS SYSTEM" * Spoiled Fish- "ALL LIFE DIES AND THEN SMELLS" * Snakeskin- "THE SNAKE LOST ITS SKIN. HA HA" * Snake Oil- "THIS HAS NO BENEFICIAL PROPERTIES WHATSOEVER" * Orange Soda- "IS THIS A CONSUMABLE?" * Voodoo Doll- "WHAT AN UGLY PLAYTHING" * Ukulele- "UNCONTROLLABLE URGE TO BREAK" * License Plate- "HOW DID THIS GET HERE?" * Ancient Vase- "MINUS FLOWERS" * Brain Cloud Pill- "PROCESSOR STATUS REPORT... CLEAR SKIES" * Wine Bottle Candle and Soaked Candle- "THIS VESSEL IS ODDLY SUITED TO FACILITATING ILLUMINATION" * Broken AAC Device- "OF COURSE IT'S BROKEN IT'S MISSING A DR356X001" * One True Earring- "MISSING AN EAR" * Old Boot- "MINUS FOOT" * Sextant- "I HAVE NO TROUBLE TAKING PRECISE MEASUREMENTS" * Toy Boat- "THIS BOAT CONSTRUCTION IS PREPOSTEROUS" * Sea Worther- "I MUST ADAPT THIS DEVICES MEASUREMENT PROTOCOLS" * Iron Key- "AN ANALOG KEY" * Bone Key- "NOT A DRM KEY" * Golden Key- "A RIDICULOUS KEY" * Tarnished Crown- "HEADGEAR NOT SUITED TO A DEVELOPED CRANIUM" Adventure Mode 基本遊戲 * Failed- "ABORT. RETRY. FAIL?" * Obelisk (sane, down)- "IT APPEARS TO BE MOSTLY UNDERGROUND" * Obelisk (insane, up)- "MY MAPPING MODULE CONTAINS NO RECORD OF THIS OBSTRUCTION" * Obelisk (sane, up)- "IT IS CARVED WITH PERFECTION" * Obelisk (insane, down)- "SEEMS SMALLER THAN PREVIOUS DATA INDICATES" * Ashes of Divining Rod- * Divining Rod (before picked up from its starting base)- "ROD IS FULLY OPERATIONAL." * Divining Rod- "IT WANTS ITS MOTHER" * Divining Rod (cold)- "SIGNAL STRENGTH... LOW" * Divining Rod (warm)- "SIGNAL STRENGTH... MEDIUM" * Divining Rod (warmer)- "SIGNAL STRENGTH... HIGH" * Divining Rod (hot)- "SIGNAL STRENGTH... EXTREMELY HIGH" * Divining Rod Holder- "ROD COULD BE USEFUL TOOL." * Divining Rod Holder (ready to unlock)- "SOMETHING IS MISSING STILL" * Divining Rod Holder (unlocked)- "WHAT PRIMITIVE TECHNOLOGY" * Maxwell's Door- "HE IS NOT MUCH OF A CONVERSATIONALIST" * Maxwell's Phonograph- "IT IS A MUSICAL SLAVE." * Maxwell's Light- "THEY SENSE MY PRESENCE." * Maxwell Statue- "HIGH LEVELS OF EVIL DETECTED." * Maxwell's Tooth Trap- "TECHNOLOGY TURNED AGAINST ME" * Maxwell's Tooth Trap (went off)- * Maxwell's Mosquito Trap- "AGGRESSIVE LIFEFORMS WITHIN" * Maxwell's Mosquito Trap (went off)- * Sick Worm Hole- "IT'S PATHETIC-LOOKING." * Nightmare Lock- "KEY RECEPTACLE." * Nightmare Throne- "MADE FOR SITTING." * Male character on Nightmare Throne- "HE APPEARS TO BE TRAPPED." * Female character on Nightmare Throne- "SHE APPEARS TO BE TRAPPED." * Other character on Nightmare Throne- "BROTHER! WHAT HAVE THEY DONE TO YOU?" 多人版饑荒 * Maxwell Statue- "ALL THAT POWER AND HE COULDN'T EVEN DESTROY HUMANITY" Announcements 基本遊戲 *Generic- "ERROR: UNKNOWN" *Freedom- "ENGAGE FREEDOM PROTOCOL" *Freezing- "MECHANISMS ARE FREEZING" *Turning Winter- *Battlecry- "I WILL DESTROY YOU" *Battlecry (prey)- "EXTERMINATE" *Battlecry (Pig)- "COMMENCING VIOLENCE" *Battlecry (Spider)- "COMBAT ENGAGED" *Battlecry (Spider Warrior)- "ENGAGEMENT SUBROUTINES... ENGAGED" *Leaving combat (generic and prey)- "COMBAT ROUTINE FAILED" *Leaving combat (Pig)- *Leaving combat (Spider)- *Leaving combat (Spider Warrior)- *Activated a Bee Mine- "BEES!" *Dusk- "WARNING... NIGHT APPROACHING" *Entering light- "OPTICAL SENSORS ACTIVE" *Entering darkness- "OPTICAL SENSORS DEACTIVATED" *Doing things in the dark- "INSUFFICIENT ILLUMINATION" *Failed to do something- "ACTION NOT AVALIBLE IN CURRENT CONTEXT" *Failed to craft something- "INSUFFICIENT RESOURCES" *Trying to sleep during the day and in a cave- "SLEEP MODE UNAVAILABLE DURING DAY" *Trying to sleep when too hungry- "CAN NOT SLEEP ON AN EMPTY NUTRIENT PROCESSOR." *Trying to sleep near monsters- "WARNING: THREAT DETECTED. SLEEP MODE DEACTIVATED" *Trying to give item to busy mob- "TARGET IS PREOCCUPIED" *Hounds are coming- "SOMETHING IS COMING" *Depths Worms are coming- "SLIMY ORGANICS APPROACHING" *Deerclops is coming- "WARNING LARGE ATTACKER INCOMING" *Inventory full- "ITEM EXCEEDS CARRYING CAPACITY" *Eating- "DELICIOUS" *Eating (stale food)- "STALE FOOD IS JUST AS GOOD" *Eating (spoiled food)- "SPOILED FOOD IS STILL FOOD" *Eating (painful food)- "THAT WAS NOT FOOD" *Hungry- "FUEL RESERVES LOW" *Earthquake- "SHAKING EARTH DETECTED" *Lightning struck- "**SYSTEM OVERLOAD**" *Discharged- "SYSTEMS NOMINAL" *Exiting a cave- 巨人王朝 *Lightning Miss- "CIRCUIT INCOMPLETE. NO CHARGE RECEIVED." *Overheating- "COMPONENTS OVERHEATING" *Tree Shelter- "PROTECTIVE BRANCHES DETECTED" *Wetness (low)- "WARNING WATER LEVELS RISING" *Wetness (medium)- "WARNING: WATER LEVELS DANGEROUS. BAG OF RICE REQUIRED." *Wetness (high)- "WARNINGERROR: WATR LEV" *Wetness (highest)- "ERROR ERRORERROR: WWATEER LVVVVLS CATTSTROPHICC" *Dropping tool while wet- "ERROR: TOOL GRIP COMPROMISED" *Smoldering Item- "OBJECT NEARING IGNITION POINT" *Burnt- "WARNING HANDS NOT EQUIPPED FOR HIGH TEMPERATURES" *Giant arrival- "WARNING: LARGE ATTACKER INCOMING" *Trying to sleep on fire- 多人版饑荒 *Antlion appeased- "THIS MEATSACK WILL LEAVE ME ALONE NOW" *Battlecry (Deer)- "YOU WILL BE TERMINATED" *Blueprint already known- * Refusing to eat Eternal Fruitcake- * Sinkhole and cave-in warning- "STRUCTUAL INTEGRITY COMPROMISED" * Encumbered (carrying heavy object)- **"I DO NOT... HAVE MUSCLES" **"MENIAL LABOR... IS NOT FOR ROBOTS" **"FLESHLINGS... WATCH YOUR SUPERIOR... AT WORK" **"OBJECT EXCEEDS...CARRYING CAPACITY" **"THIS IS... FLESHLING WORK..." **"... 0110100001101110..." * Klaus summoning Krampii- "TREMBLE BEFORE ME, FLESH CREATURE" * Loot Stash (wrong key)- "INCORRECT UNLOCKING DEVICE" * The Lazy Deserter (teleported)- "CIRCUITRY DUSTING REQUIRED" * Atrium destabilizing- **"THAT'S NOT GOOD" **"DANGER" **"MONSTERS APPPROACHING" * Ruins regeneration- "RESET COMPLETE" * Structure occupied- *Unable to give item (busy)- *Unable to give item (inventory full)- 船難 *Volcano eruption warning- "EARTH DESTABILIZING" *Volcano eruption- "GEOTHERMAL ACTIVITY DETECTED" *Sea Hounds are coming- "AQUATIC PREDATORS INCOMING." *Sealnado is coming- "WARNING: LARGE ATTACKER INCOMING" *Map border approaching- "EXITING CHARTED TERRITORY" *Entering map border- "NAVIGATION SYSTEMS OFFLINE!" *Exiting map border- "RETURNING TO CHARTED TERRITORY. WHEW" * Riding wave- "01010111 01000101 01000101" *Boat losing durability- "DAMAGE SUSTAINED" *Boat leak- "DESTRUCTION IMPENDING" *Boat sinking- "DESTRUCTION IMMINENT" *Crabbit escape- "THE MEAT HAS ESCAPED" Exclusive to PS4 * Accomplishment- "WHY AM I DOING THIS?" * Accomplishment completed- "TASK COMPLETE" Skins * Formal Set- "I POLISHED MY CHASSIS FOR THE OCCASION" * Survivor Set- "RUSTED AND BUSTED." * Shadow Set- "NOW THE OUTSIDE MATCHES THE INSIDE. EVIL." * Halloween Costume Set- "OVERCHARGED, READY TO CHARGE" *Rose Set (Tencent only)- "OVERGROWN. CIRCUITS BLOWN" Unimplemented * Maxwell's Head- "IT APPEARS TO BE SOME SORT OF PROJECTION." * Deadly Feast- "POISON DETECTED" * Skull Chest- *Golden Pitchfork- "GOLD IS MORE DURABLE?" *Boat- "BOAT" *Home- "WHO WROTE THAT?" * Sunk Boat- "UNABLE TO UTILIZE" *Tree Clump- "CLUMP" *Pig Tent- "TENT" * Poison Frog- "THAT AMPHIBIOUS MEATSACK IS RIDDLED WITH DISEASE" *Peacock- "LARGE, VAIN BIRD" Removed 基本遊戲 * Heat Stone (normal and warm)- "IT WARMS MY COLD CHASSIS" * Heat Stone (cold)- "A DECEPTIVELY SIMPLE DEVICE" * Heat Stone (hot)- "TEMPERATURE AT MAXIMUM" * Blow Dart- "A SHARP PROJECTILE." * Flotsam- "WATER IS THE DESTROYER" * Sinkhole- "DESCENT?" * Mosquito (held)- "I DARE YOU TO STAB ME WITH YOUR KNIFE." * Mandrake Soup- "I WIN." * Most Crock Pot foods- "UPGRADED FOOD MATERIAL" * Seeds (specific)- "IT IS LIKE SOURCE CODE FOR PLANTS" * Bone- "HA. IT DIED. CLASSIC HUMAN MISTAKE." * Research (high value)- "INFORMATION OVERLOAD" * Research (normal value)- "INFORMATION ADDED" * Research (low value)- "MATERIAL HAS LOW INFORMATIONAL CONTENT" 巨人王朝 * Fashion Melon- "HAT SEEMS INCOMPATIBLE WITH MY FUNCTION" 多人版饑荒 * Mending Tape- "IT JOINS COMPONENTS OF FIBRE TOGETHER" * Diseased Twiggy Tree- "HA. DISEASE. A BIOLOGICAL LAPSE IN JUDGMENT." * Diseased Grass Gekko- "I'M IMMUNE TO PATHOGENS. HA HA." * No-Eyed Deer- "IS IT STARING AT ME? ...NO, MAYBE NOT" 船難 * Silly Monkey Ball- "SOURCE OF MONKEY MIRTH" * Coconade- "I'VE IMPROVISED A QUICK FLESHLING OBLITERATOR" * Trident- "ANCIENT KILLING TOOL" * Sand Castle- "STRANGELY PLEASING STRUCTURE" * Sandbag (held)- A WEAPON IN THE AGE OLD FIGHT AGAINST WATER ENCROACHMENT" * Sandbag- "TAKE THAT ENCROACHING WATER" * Piratihatitator- "GATEWAY TO UN-SCIENTIFIC EXPERIMENTATION" * Row Boat- "POWERED BY ELBOW LUBRICATION" * Bamboo Patch- "SOURCE OF BUILDING MATERIAL" * Jungle Tree (burnt)- "ECOSYSTEM TERMINATED" * Palm Tree- "THIS TREE IS ALL TRUNK" * Prime Ape Hut- "MAID TOOK WEEK OFF" * Volcano Altar of Snackrifice- "VOLCANO MODULATION DEVICE" * Poison Mosquito- "TOXIC PEST" * Bottlenose Ballphin- "STOP BEING FRIENDLY. IT'S REPELLANT" * Water Beefalo- "THEY GROUP TOGETHER BECAUSE THEY ARE WEAK INDIVIDUALLY" * Snakeskin- "THE SNAKE DROPPED ITS SKIN" Other * Survivor Set- "PLEASE DIRECT ME TO THE NEAREST REPAIR SHOP" * Shadow Set- "I AM AN EVIL ROBOT" 你知道嗎？ *When inspecting Evil Flowers, WX-78 asks "HEY THERE, FLOWERS. WANNA... KILL ALL HUMANS?", a reference to Bender, a robotic character from Futurama. *When examining the Lying Robot, WX-78 says "HIS NAME IS HAL. HE IS MY FRIEND." This is a reference to 2001: A Space Odyssey. *When examining the Metal Potato Thing, WX-78 says "REMINDS ME OF MY MOTHER". This is reference to GLaDOS from Portal 2. *When WX-78 examines the Touch Stone it says: "DO YOU BELIEVE IN MAGIC" as a reference to the song "Do You Believe in Magic" created by The Lovin' Spoonful in 1965. *Its battle cry "EXTERMINATE" is a reference to the Daleks of Doctor Who. *WX-78, as with most other characters, is clearly puzzled at Gold (which easily bends) having more durability than Stone (which, as what could be worked out from its aesthetics, is a highly durable metamorphic rock), which is an inversion of the durability scale in real life. *WX-78's quote, "IT'S A TRAP", is a possible reference to Admiral Ackbar's famous quote in Star Wars, Return of the Jedi. *WX-78's quote for examining a Cave Banana Tree is a reference to the famous quote spoken by Dr. Ian Malcolm from Jurassic Park. *WX-78's quote when examining a Row Boat may be a reference to the movie ''I, Robot''. *WX-78's quote when riding a Wave, "01010111 01000101 01000101", is binary (a.k.a. base 2) representations of numbers 87, 69, 69. These number in turn correspond to ASCII character codes W, E, E. Therefore, his quote simply reads "WEE" in binary. Binary numeric system and the ASCII codes are used in computer systems. *WX-78's quote for Star-Sky while Hutch is dead is a reference to the book One Fish, Two Fish, Red Fish, Blue Fish, by Dr. Seuss. Category:角色台詞